Trust Me
by PetiteEnigma
Summary: Elphaba is attacked and loses all her trust in people. Can G a linda and Fiyero help her regain her trust in people? Or will she continue to push them away? High T. Book and Musical. Fiyeraba. Gelphie friendship.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **Wicked isn't... Come on! You all know how it goes. Everybody!"Wicked isn't mine."_

_**A/N: **Please read and review._

**_

* * *

_**_: Earlier that day:_

"_Remember to study for the half-year test tomorrow." Dr. Dillamond called to the departing students._

: Present time:

Elphaba sat at one of the tables in the library, her books and notes strewn everywhere in organized chaos. She had been studying for Dillamond's test as soon as she had finished her classes six hours earlier. She didn't notice how late it was until the librarian turned off half the lights. The woman waited for Elphaba to gather her things before shutting the rest of the lights off.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize how late it was," Elphaba said hastily back over her shoulder. The librarian just made a shooing motion with her hands.

'Of all the places, our dorm has to be clear on the other side of campus from the library,' thought Elphaba as she clutched her books to her chest, her book bag filled with notes for her different classes. She walked along the wall where the darkest shadows formed. It was much faster to go along the wall to get back to the dorms than the main path.

Leaves rustled behind her and she quickened her pace. A twig broken and her heart pumps faster. More rustling and she breathes shallowly. Footsteps could be heard, she broke into a dead run. Louder, faster, louder, faster, louder, faster, louder—she felt someone grab her arm. The figure threw her to the ground. A rock on the ground hit the back of her head as she fell, causing her to black out.

Hours later, Elphaba sat up and nearly passed out again from the throbbing pain in her head. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply with her hands behind her head. They feel sticky. She opened her eyes to find them covered in blood. Her dress was torn and the contents of her book bag strewn about. She looked at the ground and saw another puddle of blood: right underneath her. She managed to pull herself to her feet in the gray pre-dawn light with some difficulty. Her breathing was labored as she picked up her things. Other various bruises and sores make walking extremely painful.

At the door to the dorm, she pulled out her key. The door was unlocked, opened, and shut in one swift motion. Galinda lie asleep in her bed. Elphaba dropped her things on the floor near her bed cursing herself for doing so when the books emitted a dull thud on the wood floor. She removed her boots and stockings and squeezed her lips together tightly to keep from screaming in pain. Her hair fell out of its braid and she pulled off her dress, tears welled in her eyes. Elphaba put on her nightgown and crawled into bed, blood running down the back of her neck and between her legs still.

Galinda yawned and did a double take at her friend's bed. There was Elphaba, surrounded by blood, and the blood had Galinda very worried. She walked over to the other girl's bed and stroked the hair away from Elphaba's hawk-like face.

"O Elphie…" Galinda choked down tears herself at the condition of her friend, "What happened?"

"Don't touch me." Elphaba mumbled in reply, recoiling from the bubbly blonde.

"Elphie please, let me help—"

"Leave me alone!"

"I want to help—"

"Go away."

"Don't be like this…Elphie, you're hurt."

"Didn't you hear? Go away!"

"I'm not leaving."

Galinda rapped Elphaba sharply on the head with her fan, but was horrified at what she saw when she pulled it back. A very large amount of blood had managed to find its way onto the fan in the few short seconds it had been in contact with Elphaba's wounded head.

"Elphie I'm so sorry!"

"I said leave me alone!"

"No."

"Just go _away!_"

A small spinning purple ball of light appeared in front of Galinda, and shot her across the room. Elphaba simply burrowed deeper under her quilt. The blonde shook herself and looked over at the now sleeping Elphaba with tears in her eyes.

_**A/N:** It's pretty short. Review if you would like me to continue, or anything else that would tell me you enjoyed this little first chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:** Wickednot mine._

_**A/N**- Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story! Love ya! So...here's the second chapter. Please R&R!_

* * *

Elphaba sat up and blinked rapidly from the bright sunlight pouring through the windows. She stood and removed her nightgown. In a flurry of green and black she was dressed before anyone could say "Linguification."

"Oz, that hurts!" She said through clenched teeth as she redid her tight braid, "If I ever find out who did this, oh, they're going to regret the day they were born!"

'So this is what I get,' she thought to herself as she fought off the impending tears from leaving her now very moist eyes, 'for trusting people. Well, I never had a problem like this when I was younger. I don't need other people. I've done fine by myself—but remember! Galinda is your best friend—_only _friend. And Fiyero helped you save that Lion cub—he loves Galinda!' Two voices in her head: one demonic, one angelic, bickered in her head relentlessly over the sudden issue she had with trusting others. She picked out what she would wear that day, ignoring the fact that something hurt or stung every time she moved even the tiniest bit.

In the bathroom she washed the wounds as best as she could with her cleansing oil. This particular oil was different from her normal bathing oil. It was about three times as expensive, so she only had two bottles. Elphaba undid the braid once again to towel the blood out of her hair and parted it to keep the hair out of the wound. A quick feel revealed her skull had not been broken, much to her relief. On the other hand, something else had been broken, but it could never be fixed. For it was something that once lost, no matter how hard one tries, they can never regain it.

She tied a dark blue kerchief over her head at the back of her neck, swearing silently, next the purple and black scarf, then her black underskirt and stockings. She wore a long sleeved plain black dress that touched the tops of her feet. Her boots slid on smoothly and she tied them tightly. A quick glance at the clock hanging on the wall and her mouth dropped open.

3:48

She had slept through the entire day! Classes ended at four, and she had missed the half-year test in Dillamond's class. She prided herself in having good grades, and now she had missed the one test of the entire year she absolutely could not make up. Anger flowed through her and she punched the window with all her might. A loud crack and it shattered. Three shards of glass embedded themselves in her fist. She tried to open her hand, but the blood just ran more freely that way. Without thinking she pulled the bits of glass from the back of her hand and folded up on the floor. Her bleeding hand clenched in her other against her abdomen. She bit her lip hard enough to cause a small trickle of blood.

The door opened quickly to admit Galinda, as well as the nurse. The blonde rushed over to her roommate, but didn't touch her. She noticed the pieces of glass, the broken window, the blood on three of the shards.

"Elphie—"

"Don't call me that!"

"Fine, Elphaba, I brought the nurse with me, she can help."

"Get out."

"Please Elphaba, let her help—"

"Why?"

"Because…because she can help with what happened."

"She doesn't even know what happened!"

"Please Elphaba, trust me on this."

"Trust…you? Why should I trust you?"

"Elphaba Thropp, I'm your best friend."

"Then it depends on the context of 'best friend'"

"Just trust me…"

"No! I never should have trusted you or anyone else in the first place. None of this ever would have happened!"

"Please Elphaba, you have to trust someone!"

"I trust no one."

Galinda was taken aback by the blatancy of Elphaba's comment. It wasn't possible, she had to trust someone. But what of her childhood, did she trust anyone then? She remembered the green glass bottle Elphaba kept safe under her pillow. Thoughts and regret filled the small blonde's head, 'She really loved her mother. Maybe that was when she stopped trusting people. Then Fiyero and I become friends with her and she begins to let down her guard a little. And then something happens—oh I feel terrible. This is my fault. I should have gone to the library to get Elphaba when I thought about it, but Pfannee was helping me fix my hair, and I couldn't leave in the middle of that.'

Knock Knock

"Yes?" Galinda intoned her blonde curls swinging around as she snapped her head to see who was at the door.

"It's Fiyero…can I come in?" Came a male voice from the other side of the door.

"Yes, yes, of course Fiyero," the blonde opened the door.

"I brought you the notes from today for all your classes. I asked for copies for you so you could keep up."

The nurse slipped out the door, knowing she would be of no use to the arguing students.

"Thank you so much," Elphaba said with words more than dripping with sarcasm.

"You're welcome…Dillamond didn't give the test today, apparently its missing, taken right out from under his hooves."

"I thank you once again for that bit of information. Now leave."

"Why do you want me to leave, Fae?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Elphaba…I'm not leaving."

"Yes you are, there's a curfew for when members of the opposite sex can be in each other's dorms."

"The curfew is 9 PM. I can stay for another five hours if I feel like it."

"Well I don't feel like it."

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"_Sure…_"

"Just trust me—"

"What is it with you people asking me to trust you?"

"Yes, trust, it's what friends do."

"I have no friends--"

"Elphaba, we're you're friends!" Galinda butted in.

"Then what kind of friends are you?" Elphaba shouted and ran from the dorm room.

She ran as fast and as far and as hard as she could until she got to the area of the wall closest to the dorms. She dropped to her knees, breathing hard. Her heart felt like it was going a mile a minute. She sensed someone behind her and her breath caught in her throat. Leaves crunched and she spun around to face Avaric. He tossed a bloodstained rock in his hand; some long black hairs could be seen stuck to it. So it was him!

"I enjoyed our little encounter last night—didn't you Miss Thropp?" Avaric asked smugly.

"No of course I didn't you little imbecile!" Elphaba fumed at the thought of what she desired to do to him.

"Then let me refresh your memory!" he sent the rock hurtling towards her.

The survival instinct she had developed as a child in relation to her magic flared up into defense. The rock dropped to the ground and glowed a yellowish orange shade. It sat up—or more specifically the gray squirrel the rock had turned into sat up. The tree-dwelling rodent scampered off, leaving the two humans to their fight.

* * *

_**A/N-** So what do you think? I can't go into really indepth details about Elphie's injuries, due to the fact that I will cause myself to faint. I'm haemaphobic (fear of blood) so blood just makes me absolutely flip out, even in fanfics. I cry, hyperventilate, and then, to keep from hurting myself more, my brain just blacks out for about thirty seconds to a minute. Anyway...please review._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **Wicked isn't mine, but I'm sure glad its nothing like the movies I've had to watch and books I've had to read for CORE (humanities magnet program)_

_**A/N- **So here's the third chapter, read and review! A huge thank you, and cookies, for everyone who reviewed so far._

* * *

"A squirrel? What in Oz is a squirrel supposed to protect you from Artichoke?" Asked Avaric, glancing around to make sure no one was headed in their direction. Once he was satisfied, he returned his gaze to Elphaba.

"How in Oz was I supposed to know it'd turn into a squirrel?!" she asked in return but not expecting an answer.

"Well, it would be more fun to see you squirm you filth—"

Avaric's words were cut off by a swift punch to his neck. He gasped for breath to no avail. Elphaba had crushed his windpipe. But no, she wanted him to suffer as she had, and kicked him as hard as she could between the legs. The kick was aimed in the nether regions for two particular reasons: one, she wanted to make sure he could never do this again, and two, that much force would surely break his pelvis. Still, he didn't bleed much, so she threw a large stick into the air so that it came hurtling back towards her.

This time, her magic caused the stick to glow a greenish yellow tinge. Instead of simply dying down as it had done before, the light flared out in a sudden burst and was gone. The stick left behind an elegantly formed dagger. The blade was engraved with the OZ symbol—an overlapping O and Z—the handle itself was solid emerald. No lines or cracks anywhere, for it had been made from a single large chunk of emerald.

"These are for calling me artichoke," she stabbed the blade into his arms, so that blood began to stain the ground, "these are for attacking me," she dug the blade into his legs, "this are for taking something from me I can never get back," she directed the rest of her cuts to where her kick had been.

Avaric could not yell for help, Elphaba hadn't been able to. He bled from the back of his head and between his legs profusely, just as Elphaba had. The rest of his body was covered with cuts and bruises; twice as many as hers. She enjoyed watching him suffer from the thousand cuts. The wind blew a bit of dirt and he moaned in agony. Within a few seconds she had crushed his skull with the butt of the handle and slit his throat wide enough that one could see the muscle and spine and the shattered trachea.

Elphaba stood, her entire expression conveying her desire for revenge, even though she had just murdered hr attacker. Her emerald fingers curled around the dagger's handle so that the blade was positioned down. She was ready for anyone who might try to stand in her way.

* * *

"Fiyero, she's been gone too long, what if something happened?" Galinda said, biting her nails.

"I'm sure she'll be fine—"Fiyero replied glancing out the window.

"Go get her!" Galinda cut him off sharply.

He stood and she all but shoved him out the door.

* * *

"Elphaba, where are you?" Fiyero called once outside.

He walked towards the wall, knowing he had seen her over there other times before. She stood over something—a body, was it? Fiyero ran to the green girl's side, but put his hands up when she spun to face him. Dagger coated with blood raised high above her head, poised to strike.

"Elphaba," he gulped nervously, "put the dagger down…"

"Fine." She snapped, placing the bloodied weapon on the already bloodstained grass.

"I hated Avaric as much as—or more than—the next guy, but murdering him seems a bit too far."

"The 'bit too far' line was crossed when he _RAPED ME! _She screamed the last two words so that everyone at Shiz University could hear her.

"You do have a point there, but care to explain where you got that dagger from."

"Magic."

"Of course, but are you sure you want to advertise that other fact?"

"Shut up and help me find a place to put the body!"

"Fae—"

"What?!"

"You're beautiful when you're angry."

"What in Oz name Fiyero? Look at me! There is absolutely no way I could ever be beautiful!"

"Do you still want help or not with the body?" he switched back to the previous subject.

"Just…go away."

Fiyero went off, but swiftly climbed into a tree to observe her. Elphaba kicked the body of Avaric with disgust, still brandishing the dagger. She hoisted the corpse onto the top of the wall and pushed it over. On the other side of this particular area of the wall was a very deep well, deep enough that her attacker's corpse would take a very long time to be found. She was already the school freak due to her green skin and magic; why not add to the list murderer of rapists?

The blood proved much harder to get rid of. Not only because there was so much, but because it was on her as well. 'I wonder where that rock squirrel went. — Wait what? I'm thinking about a squirrel at a time like this?' Elphaba thought to herself suddenly. As if on some sort of cue, the squirrel came and sat in the middle of the pool of blood.

"Get out of here, go on! Shoo!" Elphaba aimed a kick at the squirrel, which it easily dodged.

The place the squirrel had been sitting was completely free of blood, and it didn't have a drop on it. In short, the squirrel could absorb blood and was loyal to Elphaba. Of course! Hadn't it been her blood and hair on the rock the squirrel came from. 'That explains a lot,' she thought to herself sarcastically, but still, the squirrel cleaned up the blood so that no one would have known what happened there.

"Umm, thanks, I guess…" she said, a tiny smile on her thin black lips as the squirrel disappeared once again.

Fiyero scrambled down the tree and ran over to where Elphaba stood. She turned and nearly stabbed him in the gut with her now clean dagger. He jumped back, a look of terror flashed across his face. She rolled her eyes and walked calmly back to her dorm, leaving Fiyero staring at the clean grass in disbelief.

With the dagger hidden in her underskirt, she knocked on the door of her and Galinda's dorm.

* * *

_**A/N- **I enjoyed writing this, so I really hope you people enjoyed reading it. I like squirrels, don't ask why, I just do. So please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:** Wicked does not belong to mesingsto the tune of My New Philosopy from You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown!_

_**A/N- **Yay! Here's chapter four for ya! Please R&R._

_**A/N2- **Cookies for my reviewers! Lots and lots of cookies!_

_Wicked Cookies for:_

_TheThroppSistersandCompany_

_TillITryIllNeverKnow_

_ape975_

_Maureen Johnson 15_

_MissWickedWitch_

* * *

"Elphie! You're back!" Galinda squealed when she opened the door to admit her green roommate.

"First off, it's Elphaba. Not Elphie. Second, don't be so happy, I just killed someone."Elphaba returned striding into the room, eyes like a hawk.

The small blonde's expression blanked. Had she heard what her roommate said correctly? Did Elphie really kill someone? 'But...she doesn't have any blood on her anymore,' she thought, 'and she left her oils here, so how did she get cleaned up. More importantly, who did she kill?' Galinda went and sat on her bed, legs swinging rhythmically, mouth slightly agape.

"Blech! Ack! Petewie!" she spit out a moth that had landed on her tongue, "Eww! Eww! Ewwwww! That is disgusting! O dear—!"

Elphaba watched the blonde run into the bathroom and snickered quietly to herself. She shuddered not at the sound of Galinda emptying the contents of her stomach, but the running water. She hated water. She hated how dark and gloomy it made days. She hated its wetness. She hated the feel of it on her emerald green flesh. She hated even thinking about it. 'I wonder how Nessa would take the fact that I just killed someone,' she was grateful for the thought, for it kept her mind off the terrible water, 'knowing how religious she is, she'd declare eternal damnation on my soul. The only problem with that is: I have no soul.'

"The phrase 'you're catching flies,' might have been useful to you if I had recalled that before a moth went in your mouth," she offered as Galinda came out of the bathroom.

"Gee, thanks…"she mumbled sitting on her frilly pink bed cross-legged. Her lips clenched together.

The green girl removed the dagger from her underskirt to examine it more closely. The emerald handle had no hilt, which made it easier to conceal. The butt of the handle had a tiny ruby in it. Almost too small to see, but a scratch with one of her green nails revealed it clearly was not dried blood. The blade narrowed towards the end to a very sharp point. Elphaba sat on her own bed and tapped it very lightly to test how sharp it really was. A small ruby colored bubble of blood formed on the end of her finger. She sucked the blood off and pressed it against the fabric of her dress.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who is it?" Galinda piped up at the sound of someone rapping sharply on the door.

"Fiyero—"

"Don't come in!" Elphaba screeched, shoving the dagger under her pillow, a wild look in her eyes.

"Elphie, of course he can come in," she opened the door for the prince.

In the short amount of time, Elphaba had managed to climb on top of her roommate's very large wardrobe. Thank goodness it was bolted to the wall. The dust was no problem and the creepy crawlies were easily dealt with by boot. She observed the two from her perch, barely moving. She felt as though she could melt into the wall and the top of the wardrobe and just hide from the world. That was exactly what she wanted to do: hide. The fact of the murder she had committed began to sink in more deeply. True, she had taken another's life, but hadn't he also taken something from her. Through her justification of her actions, she felt no remorse for what she had done.

"Where is Elphaba exactly?" Fiyero asked glancing around the room with a bemused expression.

"Up here." She said simply as he looked around to find where her words had come from.

He smiled, relieved, "What are you doing up there?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Do you need help getting down?"

"Did I ask for your help?"

"Why are you so snippety?"

"What is this? Twenty Questions?!"

"Can I stay?"

"Did I ask you to leave yet?"

"Is that a yes?"

"Who knows?"

"Will you two both just stop!" Galinda put in before Fiyero could answer with another question.

"Why should we?"

"Why do you keep answering with questions?"

"Well, why did you answer with a question?"

"What? Did I just? Oh…"

"Is there something wrong with answering questions with questions?" Fiyero came back into the 'conversation'.

"Why would there be anything wrong with that?"

"What time is it?"

"Why?"

"Is it close to curfew?"

"Drat! Where's the clock?"

"Have you looked on the wall behind you?"

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"Maybe it's because you have a head injury?"

"Who said that's got anything to do with it?"

"I didn't. Did you Fiyero?"

"How long can we keep this up?"

"Wouldn't how long have we been doing this be a better question?"

"Curfew is nine, right?"

"Yes. Is it close to nine?"

"Is 8:37 close to nine?"

"Do you really need to ask that question?"

"Who's asking?"

"Didn't I just ask that?"

"Elphaba, why are you still up there?"

"What would you say if I said I couldn't get down?"

"Do you want some help?"

"Did I ask for your help?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Alright, this has gone on long enough. Yes, I need help getting down; no, I don't trust you." Elphaba brought an end to the questioning.

"Sure took you long enough!" Galinda snapped.

"You were asking questions too." Fiyero said calmly.

"Move," Elphaba called from where she sat. She leapt for the nearest bed, Galinda's, and landed in a way that would make a cat proud.

"I thought you said you needed help getting down."

"Getting down implies climbing, I never said I had a problem with jumping off."

She stood and gave herself a cursory brushing. The bathroom door slammed behind her, shaking the wall with its impact. She listened as Fiyero left to return to his own dorm, slipping off her boots in silence. Moments later, she stood naked, her raven black hair reaching to her waist, draped over her shoulders; it covered her like a cloak. From a shelf in the cabinet a bottle of bathing oil was withdrawn. Elphaba applied the oil expertly to her green skin, as it was quickly absorbed. Her hair was a different matter, for oil would bead up and require a large amount of brushing to get out. So she used baking soda. The white powder needed only to be given a light dusting on her scalp, a quick brush through, and a run through of emerald fingers through midnight tresses to remove the sharp contrast of white on black.

Once finished she gazed at herself in the floor length mirror. On the outside she was technically physically clean, but she felt disgusting. It didn't' matter, she had always been disgusting to everyone around her. If she was psychologically warped, so be it, let them have their fun. She would show them, she would show them all one day what happens when someone messes with her. She had no remorse, for she had no emotions, and emotions come from the soul, of which she had none.

* * *

_**A/N**- I really enjoyed writing this chapter too, you want to know how much I enjoyed it? I stayed up until 2:30AM to finish it and post it. _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **Holds up sign with the phrase "I don't own Wicked" written on it. The 'I' is black, the 'don't' green, the 'own' pink, and the 'Wicked' is the Wicked logo._

_**A/N- **Here's chapter five, finally. Well, it feels like a long time for me, but still, I've been adding a new chapter every day or so. I'm rambling...Anyway! On with the fanfic! Please R&R._

_**A/N2- **Love you all reviewers! This time, cupcakes for everyone who reviewed the last chapter._

_Cupcakes for:_

_MissWickedWitch_

_crazy-homeschooler_

_ape975_

_TheThroppSistersandCompany_

_TillITryIllNeverKnow_

* * *

Elphaba donned her black dress once again after dusting it off thoroughly. She pulled her hair into a tight braid and was relieved to find that her scalp no longer burned as she plaited. Instead of putting the boots back on, she picked them up by their laces and exited the bathroom in stocking clad feet. Elphaba wondered how Nessarose was, and what her sister would do if she knew what had happened. There was time for that later. For now, she still had blood stains on her bed and pillow to deal with.

"Galinda, I'm going to open the window," the green roommate said dropping her boots with two overlapping thuds on the floor by her bed.

"Mm'kay," the blonde mumbled in reply as she played with her hair in the mirror on her vanity.

A burst of cold air blew into the room as the wood and glass that partitioned them from the outside world was lifted. Elphaba stuck her pointed green head out for a second and whispered one tiny little word: "Squirrel." Before she could blink, the rock squirrel was sitting on the windowsill beside her. It scampered into the room over to her bed, but Galinda's scream shocked it so much that it seemed frozen in mid air for a second before settling nicely onto the austere bed.

"Eww, eww, _ewwww_! Get it out of here! Get it out now! Get _rid_ of it! Eww! It's going to give me a disease! It's _disgusting_! It's filthy and vile—"

"Shut up! Will you shut up?! It's a squirrel. More specifically, _my_ squirrel."

"_Your_ squirrel?"

"Yes, I made it from a rock with my blood and hair on it by accident."

"Huh?"

"Before I killed Avaric, he threw a rock at me he had used the night before to knock me out. I lost control of my magic because, as you well know, I was angry. The rock turned into a gray squirrel. Not sure why, but it is what it is."

"Oh…Are you hungry?"

"A little… I can get my own food," she pulled on her boots and threw a dark purple—almost black—shawl over her thin shoulders.

"Where are you going off to?" the blonde roommate asked innocently when Elphie's hand was mere inches away from the door handle.

"To tell my sister what I did."

It wasn't so much those words that scared Galinda; it was the fact that Elphaba had absolutely no emotion in her voice. As though she were now functioning simply on basic instinct. In this time however, the squirrel had cleaned the bed and left the way it had come. The green girl left the dorm, leaving the blonde alone in the room once again.

* * *

A girl with pale skin and shoulder length mousy brown hair sat in a wheelchair. The room was small, yet elegant none the less and had two doors. The Head Mistress's chamber was through the slightly smaller of the two doors; the other led to the hallway. She tapped the end of her quill pen absentmindedly on the corner of the paper she was studying. Simple little drawings adorned the edges of the notes, proof that she had gotten bored at some point during the class.

KNOCK KNOCK

"It's unlocked," she called, turning her wheelchair towards the door.

Her older sister, her green older sister, walked into the room and plopped down on the bed.

"Nessarose, I need to tell you something." announced Elphaba as she removed her shawl.

"Why is it so important that you tell me this now?"Nessa asked, wheeling over to her sister, "What do you have to tell me at ten o'clock at night?"

Elphaba bit her lip and looked at her hands in her lap. When she looked up again she inhaled deeply and exhaled with a sigh. "Nessa, a lot of things have happened these past two days to me. I know we've never been close as sisters but, I feel I need to tell you."

"You're my sister, no matter what. True, we have our minor differentiations, but that defines us as who we are as our selves. Go ahead Fabala, you can tell me. I won't breathe a word to another soul."

"How does that work exactly? You're hearing this from someone who has no soul."

"Elphaba, of course you have a soul. The Unnamed God says—"

"Oh, will you stop preaching for a clock tick?"

"I'm listening."

She dropped her voice to a barely audible whisper beside Nessa's ear, "I was raped, by a young man named Avaric last night. This morning he tried to attack me again and I turned the rock he threw at me into a squirrel. He called me 'Artichoke', so I crushed his windpipe. I made a dagger appear and stabbed him to death. I disposed of the body in the deepest well on the other side of the wall near the dorms. Apparently, the squirrel absorbs blood, so the grass was cleaned up pretty quickly. I went back to our—Galinda's and mine—dorm, cleaned up and came here to talk to you."

But her younger sister was too shocked by how simply Elphaba had told her to fully comprehend the gravity of the situation. Upon coming to her senses Nessarose smacked her green sister on the back of her head as hard as she could. A streak of liquid red across her palm made her want to both cry and hit Elphaba again. The green girl rubbed the spot her sister had just hit her tenderly and shifted her weight so that she did not face Nessa completely anymore.

"Elphaba…I'm sorry about what happened, but that doesn't make what you did right."

"No, I'm the one who should say sorry—_ always_ the one who should say sorry. It's my fault you're in a wheelchair and Mama's dead."

"Elphaba, this is about you, not me."

"But still, you're not going to preach to me that because I killed someone I'll be eternally damned?"

"There will be plenty of other times for that, and Avaric raped you, so if either of you are eternally damned: it's him."

"You have a point there. Thanks, I guess."

"You're welcome, Fabala."

"I'll be leaving now." Elphaba stood and opened the door.

Just as her sister was closing the door behind her Nessa called, "Don't let the—" but her words were cut off by the door slamming shut, "—door slam…" she finished shaking her head.

_**A/N- **Once again, I absolutely loved writing this chapter. So please review if you loved reading it. _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: **I own only the very basics of this plotline, all characters, locations, etc are property of Gregory Maguire, and everyone who worked on the development of the musical, well, Winnie Holzmann, Stephen Schwartz, Joe Mantello, and the producers._

_**A/N- **I give you...chaper 6. Please R&R._

_**A/N2- **Happy Mother's Day! to anyone who's a mom._

_**A/N3- **Brownies for everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Gooey, chocolatey, baked goodness!_

_Brownies for:_

_MissWickedWitch_

_TheThroppSistersandCompany_

_Drop Your Oboe_

* * *

The wheelchair bound girl picked up the paper she had previously been reading and crumpled it into a ball. She was through with putting on her nice façade of concern. A scowl shadowed her pretty features.

"Soulless green freak," Nessa mumbled to herself at she laced and unlaced her fingers together and apart, rubbing a palm against the back of the other hand every once in a while, "Goes off and kills someone. And just waltzes in here, tells me, and leaves. Then she had to go and slam the door. I hate when people slam doors."

She recalled something about a squirrel that could absorb blood. She had a certain fondness for the taste of squirrel. Munchkinland had been hit by hard times with the drought, so people ate whatever moved, or just wasn't poisonous. Squirrels had become quite the delicacy. Her mouth watered at the thought of roast squirrel and she swallowed. A heavy yawn escaped her and she noticed how tired she was.

Nessarose wheeled over to her dresser--a wardrobe would have been impractical for someone who couldn't reach high up to get something to wear--and pulled out her nightgown. It was a simple pale blue—nearly white—quarter sleeved calf length night dress. She wheeled back over to her bed and tossed the nightgown into the center. Now came the slightly difficult task of getting out of the wheelchair and into the bed without falling on the floor. She put herself so her legs were touching the side of the bed, although she couldn't feel it she could see it. Using the armrests she thrust herself onto the bed and pulled herself into an awkward semi-sitting, semi-laying down position. She scooted herself against the pillows and removed her tan boots. Next came her vest, shirt, skirt and headband, all folded neatly and placed on the seat of her chair. Braces adorned her lower legs; she undid the buckles and pulled them off along with her stockings. The nightgown was pulled on over her naked flesh—for she had shed her bra and underwear—and buttoned at the chest in a zigzag pattern. She moved under the covers for another night of barely moving.

* * *

The green girl snuck quietly back into the room, which was very cold. Much colder than the hallway she had just passed through in fact. Her answer came from the open window, and the squirrel sitting on its ledge once again. She rolled her eyes and pulled the dagger from its hiding place. At first the squirrel had been useful, now it was just a nuisance. It leapt, she stabbed. The rock squirrel dropped to the floor, unmoving. She kicked it lightly to ensure it was dead and threw it out the window. Upon hitting the ground, it became a rock once again.

After the window was shut, she slipped into her dark gray nightgown and crawled into bed. The blonde snored lightly, a look of peace across her small frame. Elphaba was far from peaceful however, for she tossed and turned in unseen agony. She did not dream, but she did think. Of her mother, of her attack, of the murder she had committed, of Nessa's reaction, of the squirrel (which was now a rock once more), of Galinda, of Fiyero, and of the trust she had lost.

"Elphie…wake up," the small blonde shook her roommate, "they're serving breakfast down at the café."

"I'm up. I'm up. Don't touch me…" The green girl mumbled, rolling out of her bed away from her dorm partner.

The pair dressed quickly and left for the café in silence. Elphaba walked briskly, a blur of green and black. Galinda strolled down the hall, chatting with anyone who passed by. As always, the students milling about the café recoiled from the sight of the green girl and clustered around the blonde. Their breakfasts were very different, for one had waffles with syrup, a small bowl of 

fruit, and a glass of apple juice, the other dry toast and hot chocolate. Elphaba sat at the table in the farthest corner, while Galinda was surrounded by her adoring fans.

"How ever do you put up with it? That artichoke has got to be the worst roommate in all of Oz." one of the girls, Shenshen, questioned the blonde.

"Well, we stay out of each other's way," Galinda responded, she reminded them, "She has a name you know, and it isn't 'Artichoke', it's Elphaba."

"Since when do you care if it has a name or not?" Pfannee put it defensively.

"_She_ has a name. She's a girl for Oz sakes!"

"More like a frog. Hey, maybe if a prince kisses her, she'll turn into the long lost Ozma child."

The table roared with laughter, causing Elphaba to sink deeper into the shadows. She was used to the cruelty, the jokes, the name-calling, but seeing the girl who had been her only friend so far in her entire life hit her deep down. She had felt the same way before, when Nessa was born and her mother lay there dead. The feeling was of regret and guilt, yet most of all confusion. It didn't matter anyway, blame always found her. She huddled against the nearby wall not bothering to finish her morning meal.

"May I sit here?" Fiyero asked, jolting her from her pitiful position.

"Go away." She said simply.

"You can't keep hiding like this you know," he sat anyway.

"I can keep hiding as long as I damn well please."

"Well then, may I hide with you?"

"Ugh! What do you not understand about go away? It's really not that hard to do. All it involves is you getting up, walking away, and leaving me alone."

"You still don't trust me, do you." It was a statement, not a question.

"Exactly, now get lost."

He refused to move, so instead, she stood and walked away, towards the table Galinda sat at. Her greenish brown eyes narrowed into slits, her brow furrowed into knots. The blonde looked from the 'friends' who surrounded her on all sides—Shenshen, Pfannee, Milla, just to name a few—to the green girl whom she had become a true friend too. She was unsure of herself, debating whether she should stay, or go see why Elphaba had come over to her table. Just as she pushed her chair back a deafening crash was heard from the outdoor seating area.

_**A/N- **This is my favorite story I have ever written. Its just fun to write. So please review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: **See this? .:holds up everything related to Wicked:. I don't own it._

_**A/N- **Woohoo! Two chapters in one day! Someone owes me a cookie...MissWickedWitch Please R&R!_

_**A/N2- **You'll see why the squirrel had to de later on._

_**A/N3- **Chocolate Dipped Strawberries. Its sugary and nutritional, but mostly sugary!_

_Choco-covered Strawberries for:_

_MissWickedWitch_

_TillITryIllNeverKnow_

_TheThroppSistersandCompany_

_ape975_

_crazy-homeschooler_

_Drop Your Oboe_

* * *

Upon hearing the crash, Elphaba ran over to the double doors that led to the outdoor seating area. There were far too many people already crowded around so she leapt onto a table to get a better view. Apparently, one of the large ornate statues had crumbled to bits upon being struck by something. The blonde and her groupies forced themselves to the front. Or more, the groupies pushed people out of the way and dragged Galinda behind them.

"Elphaba if you had anything to do with this…" came a female voice from far below her.

The green girl looked down to see her younger sister, "I didn't." She got off the table and stood behind Nessa's wheelchair

"Then who did? The statue couldn't possibly have broken on its own—could it?"

"I don't know who, and I suppose it could have broken by itself."

A shrill squeak from none other than Galinda cut the conversation short. For the now open doors revealed two young men very much chagrinned by the ruckus they had caused. The school pranksters, Crope and Tibbett—wielding wooden poles—had hit the sculpture in such a way that it merely crumbled into stone chunks. No teachers came walking by, no Morrible swept herself onto the scene with great flourish, none of the students minded.

"_You_ broke the statue? I should have known," Elphaba rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, "Useless china people…"

'China people' was a derogatory term given to those of blue blood society due to the fact that they looked very similar to china dolls with their pale skin. Crope and Tibbett were not of blue blood society per say, but they did come from well off families. A Munchkinlander by the name of Boq tried to maneuver himself as close as possible to Galinda. Nessarose had other ideas however, for he had taken her to a dance, her first real dance. And so she loved him, to a point that it was suffocating.

Elphaba felt a hand on her shoulder and whirled to face Fiyero. She threw up her emerald green hands with a look that said, 'What do you not understand about 'don't touch me'?'. The smile was wiped from his face, replaced by a look of sadness. Maybe she just wasn't ready to trust people again, but that wouldn't stop him from still trying. As she pushed herself out of the crowd, Fiyero followed, determined to—help her? Reason with her? He wasn't sure what he would do, but he did know seeing Elphaba like this broke his heart.

In the hallway he grabbed her arm gently and was surprised by the rapid downward movement of her arm she made to remove herself from his grasp. Her pace doubled—almost a run, but not quite. Fiyero still trailed behind her at a distance, but protectively none the less. At the door to her dorm she put her hand on the handle, but only sank to her knees against the solid Quoxwood door. Her thin frame shook with a heavy sigh.

"Fae…" Fiyero knelt beside her, "Are you alright?"

"I don't know, Yero, I just don't know…" Elphaba moved into a sitting position, her arms wrapped around her legs in an attempt to make herself as small as she could.

He lifted her sharp chin from its resting place on her bony knees. She struggled to contain the tears that threatened to burn her emerald cheeks. A strand of hair was pushed behind a green ear. The tears unleashed themselves, like a river in a heavy rainstorm. Red lines showed the trail of the insufferable wetness pouring itself from her eyes. Fiyero wiped away the tears as best as he could, but it only brought forth more. Elphaba was confused, for she had never cried so much before in her life. She had always been able to force them back and hide her emotions.

"Don't cry Fae," he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

Elphaba wretched herself away from him suddenly and opened the door, nearly smashing his nose when she slammed it shut. Why o why had she started crying when Fiyero looked at her that way? Why had the emotions she hid so well exposed themselves? Her cheeks and hands burned from the salty water, which thankfully had stopped flowing.

In the bathroom she washed her face with a tiny amount of the cleansing oil. Her emotions had buried themselves deep within her once more, the threat of tears suppressed with them. She had no soul, for with a soul came emotions. But hadn't she just experienced an emotion, or was it simply from being overwhelmed. No, the fact of the matter was she simply had no soul. For no one, not the Unnamed God, not Lurline, not Kumbricia, would give a girl with green skin a soul. It was much easier to believe she lacked a soul than admit that she might have one.

Galinda let herself into the dorm and tossed her purse onto her bed. The green girl saw her roommate's reflection in the mirror and hid the bottle of oil. She walked out of the bathroom calmly. In fact, she was eerily calm. The blonde watched as Elphaba plaited her midnight black hair into a thick braid once more, picked up her book bag and moved towards the door.

"Elphie," Galinda said, freezing the other girl in her tracks, "we don't have classes today. Remember?"

"Right." Elphaba spun on her heel. "Forgot about that."

"Elphie?"

"Elphaba. Not Elphie. Get it?"

"Got it."

"Good."

"Why don't you trust me?"

"I don't know."

"Yes, you do Elphaba. It has something to with the attack."

"Yes and no."

"Please just tell me."

"If I did that it would mean I trust you."

"Do you?"

"I could, but I can't."

"Will you?"

"I would, but I won't."

"Can I give you a makeover?"

"You've given me one before."

"I know, but it was so much fun!"

"Fun for you. For me? Not so much."

"O, well, do you want to play cards?"

"I don't trust you, remember?"

"Hey! I do not cheat!"

"I've played cards with you before."

"Well, still. I don't cheat."

Elphaba simply shook her head, stuck her nose in the book she had withdrawn from her bag, and proceeded to ignore the blonde.

_**A/N- **So, whadaya think? Please review! _


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: **Do I own Wicked? Of course not! crazy..._

_**A/N- **Finally! Chapter 8, it felt like I took forever to write this and update, but I love the result. Please R&R!_

_**A/N2- **Sundaes for everyone who reviewed chapter 7. Vanilla ice cream drizzled with caramel and chocolate sauce, with a bit of banana slices. _

_I figure, if I'm giving you guys all these sugary treats, there should at least be something remotely on the side of healthy in it._

_Sundaes for:_

_TheThroppSistersandCompany_

_TillITryIllNeverKnow_

_MissWickedWitch_

_crazy-homeschooler_

_ape975_

_Drop Your Oboe_

* * *

Hours later, Elphaba, having finished her book, watched as her blonde roommate put the finishing touches on her freshly curled hair. It was assumed by most that Galinda's hair was naturally curly. Then again they didn't live with her like the green girl did. Friendships: what an interesting concept. For the ones that start out well tend to fade more often than not, and those with a less than memorable beginning will last until the Time Dragon wakes and burns the land, Oz, it has dreamt into creation.

"Elphaba, this room is too quiet. Wouldn't you agree?" the blonde asked, smoothing her skirt as she stood.

"I rather enjoy the quiet."

"But you like to sing, and singing isn't quiet."

"Singing can be quiet if it needs to be."

"Why would singing need to be quiet?"

"Some songs are considered to be against the Wizard's rule. Anyone who sings them is thrown in Southstairs."

"Why would singing about the Wizard be bad?"

"Because they say he is an oppressive tyrant. I'm not sure I believe that or not, but what Dr. Dillamond said that first day has stayed with me. It's true, whenever something happens, people look for someone –or even an entire group—to blame."

"Elphaba, you're rambling."

"Oh, sorry about that; it just infuriates me."

"I have no idea what infuriate means, but I'm assuming it's something that makes you mad."

"Pretty much. Infuriate means to make very angry."

"Really Elphaba, there are other things to do besides memorize the dictionary."

"It's not like I have anything better to do."

"You like Fiyero don't you."

"Hey, no changing the subject!"

"I wasn't changing the subject, I was continuing the conversation."

"Figures."

"Well, do you?"

"It depends on your interpretation of the word like."

"Why do you always avoid answering questions?"

"It's called evading. I'm getting really quite good at it."

"I'll say."

In this time, Elphaba had put on her book bag once again and headed for the door. She picked up the book she had read, a paper carefully glued onto the bottom left hand corner had 'Shiz University Library' printed on it in blue lettering. Galinda did not stop her as she left the dorm, for it was clear she was headed for the library.

* * *

Fiyero, who was less than engrossed in the volume he was taking notes on, thought of a certain green girl he knew. Green had always been one of the colors he loved, the other being blue. Maybe it was due to being raised every summer on the Thousand Year Grassland. For there, the two predominant hues were blue and green. She was captivating and beautiful, even though she denied it. Her overall appearance was very sharp, with facial features that seemed they could out do her dagger and a bony frame.

The sound of the door opening and closing, followed by sharp, stomp-like, footsteps caused him to look up. At the counter stood Elphaba, she appeared to be returning a book. She ambled through the long rows of bookshelves, pulled what interested her off the shelves and sat, of all places, at the far end of Fiyero's table.

"If you're still hiding, may I hide with you?" He asked, sneaking up behind her once she had settled in.

Elphaba made a sound that could best be described as 'Eep!'. Upon regaining her composure she answered, "Just because I'm in the library doesn't mean I'm hiding."

"You're always in the library."

"So, I love books."

"Fae, there's something else on your mind besides books. The last time you were here was right before…what happened, wasn't it."

"It was."

"Why won't you let us—Galinda and I, help you?"

"I don't need your help. If I did, I would ask for it."

"Then all you need to do is ask."

"No thank you."

"Fae, you are beautiful and strong, stronger than any other woman I've ever met. But everyone has their limits."

She looked at her verdigris hands, left over right, and curled her lips over her teeth tightly. The impending wetness began to rise from her core once more. Why was it that she was forced to show how she truly felt to Fiyero? Whatever it was, it was cruel punishment for something she didn't know of. As the saline water quickly filled her eyes, she thrust them into her folded arms, determined not to cry once more.

He brushed her long black hair away from the side of her emerald face closer to him. Elphaba sat up a little more. The only evidence of the tiny smile the slightly more upturned corners of her thin-lipped mouth. Fiyero put his hand on her shoulder, but she made no attempt to shake him off. Perhaps human contact wasn't such a bad thing after all—No! She couldn't think like that, she just couldn't. For if she began to realize such a truth she would be seen as weak. The green girl felt she had only herself. Too absorbed in whirling thoughts to notice she truly was loved by her roommate and the man who sat beside her.

"Would you like me to walk with you back to your dorm?" he asked as she sat up more, the look of impending tears still held by her green-brown eyes.

"I suppose so," Elphaba gathered her things and kept her gaze towards the ground.

"Fae, stop that. We're the only ones in here."

"O…" she looked up a little more. Fiyero noticed she looked very child-like that way: innocent and afraid.

They walked at a safe distance from each other back to her dorm. Far enough that no one could tell he was following her close enough that she felt slightly comforted. At the door she breathed deeply, determined to never let these new terrible tears burn her. As she turned to face Fiyero for a wishing of fresh dreams he caught her in an embrace. Elphaba froze for a clock tick at the hug, but then laid her pointed head on his strong shoulder. A feeling of relief and happiness swept through her.

He kissed her beautiful prow of a nose, causing her to turn several shades darker of green. She smiled and the tears she had tried so hard to contain stung her cheeks. They sat against the wall. Fiyero stroked her long black tresses as Elphaba cried softly, making a slight 'hick' sound every once in a while. After awhile her breathing became calm and rhythmic. When Fiyero lifted the sleeping green girl, he found she was very light and opened the door quietly. Galinda was a heavy sleeper, but one could never be too careful.

He placed Elphaba on her simple bed and the books on the desk. To Fiyero, she still seemed very much like a child as she slept; he removed her boots and tucked her in snugly. Another kiss was planted on her emerald nose before he slipped out to his own dorm.

* * *

_**A/N- **Another one of my favorite chapters. I based the Fiyeraba on the song Bubbly by Colbie Caillat. These are the lines I based it on:_

_I've been asleep for a while now  
You tucked me in just like a child now  
Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth  
_

_It starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feelin shows  
Cause you make me smile  
Baby just take your time now  
Holdin me tight_

_Please review! _


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Wicked in any way, shape, or form. But I do love their merchandise!_

_**A/N- **Chapter 9! Voila! Sorry I took so long to update! _

_.:ducks back behind wall of sandbags and pops back up waving a white flag of surrender:. _

_Don't shoot!_

_But please R&R!_

_**A/N2- **An entire crumb cake for each person who reviewed chapter 8! _

_A crumb cake a piece...hahaha!...for:_

_crazy-homeschooler_

_TillITryIllNeverKnow_

_Drop Your Oboe_

_TheThroppSistersandCompany_

_MissWickedWitch_

_ape975_

_Erikssecretlover_

* * *

Galinda watched the sleeping form of Elphaba in the gray predawn light. Her roommate seemed almost peaceful in a way, due in part to the lack of tossing and turning. On most other days, the green was up and dressed long before the blonde. She herself could not explain the sudden switch any more than she understood the Oziad. In her pale blue nightgown she swung her small legs over the side of the bed. Out of the down comforter's warmth and into the crisp morning air. Her feet kicked back and forth softly, a small but considerable distance between the floor and feet. She tossed a small decorative pillow at the green girl after becoming bored at the prospect of observing her for much longer.

"Hey!" Elphaba shot upright, but her face was smiling. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes with emerald digits, not realizing the blonde had thrown another pink bed decoration at her, "I'll get you my pretty!"

Pillows—most pink—flew between the two beds. The blonde's high pitched giggle mixed with the green's abrasive cackle delightfully. The green glass bottle was knocked from its place under an inadequately stuffed pillow. It rolled off the bed and green fingers grasped air in an attempt to capture green glass. Thankfully it landed on one of the pillows that now littered the floor of the dorm. She picked it up, hiding it her hands in front of her thin-lipped mouth.

"Elphie…we can stop now if you want…" Galinda offered sensing the other girl's displeasure at the close call with her little green bottle.

"That would be nice," Elphaba placed the bottle on one of the shelves beside her austere bed.

"You called me 'my pretty'."

"I did? I didn't notice."

"You've never called me that before—and you're happy!"

"I know I've never called you 'my pretty' before. And yes, I'm happy… to some extent."

"Does it involve Fiyero in anyway?"

"You know I'm not going to answer that."

"O, Elphie! You're silly!"

The green girl gave her roommate a look that said, '_I'm_ the silly one? She stood, loose gray nightgown grazing the tops of her emerald feet. From her chest a deep dark purple—nearly black, much like all her other clothes—dress was extracted. Shyness still got the better of her so she ducked into the bathroom to emerge fully dressed momentarily. On the other hand, the blonde still rifled through her extensive wardrobe in search of the perfect outfit of the day.

"You should wear that light blue one; it goes well with your eyes."

"What—Oh! I would never wear that shade of blue, it seems far too sad. Besides, the brighter—or whiter—the color, the better it looks on me."

"Just hold it up then."

"O alright then Elphie, but this means I get to give you another makeover when you go on a date."

"What makes you think I'll ever even have a date?"

"I'm blonde, even though I'm not that smart, I do pay attention to things."

"What does having blonde hair have anything to do with?"

"Blondes are thought to be dumb, you said so yourself on our first day together in this room."

"I remember that."

Galinda and the dress disappeared into the bathroom. When they returned the blonde was covered by the blue dress. Elphaba smiled in spite of herself, for the pale blue, which resembled the sky on days without a single cloud, went perfectly with the sapphire eyes of her dorm partner.

"Well, what do you think?" Galinda twirled for the green girl to see.

"I think you mumble mumble mumble." Elphaba covered her mouth with her hands after the first three words.

"Don't mumble Elphie."

"I think you look beautiful in that shade."

"And this from the girl who claims she is anything but beautiful."

"It was the first thing that came to mind…" She turned three shades of green darker.

"Oh Elphie…I'm so glad we're friends!"

"I'm glad too…you're my first friend."

"I'm hungry and I do believe this morning's special is crumb cake."

"You're one of the few who would get excited over a highly sugar laden meal early in the day."

"Well, I like sugar."

"I don't. Let's go."

They walked side by side, ignoring the glances from their peers. The looks were more awkward and confused than disgusted. In the café Galinda insisted Elphaba sit at her table. The protests of her worshipers were silenced fairly quickly once it was established that the green girl would most certainly be staying, but they were welcome to leave at any time.

"So, Arti—I mean Miss Elphaba, what brings you to the center table of the café?" Asked Pfannee, red hair pulled back tightly high on the back of her head.

"Galinda simply invited me, nothing more." Elphaba replied simply, new apple fingers intertwined with one another in a puzzle of green sticks.

"Oh really, how intriguing!" Milla, who wasn't all that talkative, said ecstatically.

"Elphaba is my friend, so I wanted my other friends to get to know her!" Galinda explained the arrangement to the Center Table Regulars.

"That dress is a lovely color for you. I've never seen it before, is it a recent purchase?" Shenshen inquired the small blonde.

"Why thank you. No, it isn't a recent purchase. My Momsie gave it to me as a last going away present before I came to Shiz. Elphaba suggested I wear it after I just could not find anything to wear." The blonde answered smoothing the pale blue fabric on her lap.

"I didn't know Miss Elphaba had such good taste!" Pfannee said in mock shock.

"I prefer Elphaba, and she was taking far too much time so I simply suggested she wear that one." The emerald skinned girl answered.

"Your eyes look absolutely stunning with that blue," commented Shenshen.

Elphaba thought to herself, 'That's exactly what I was thinking!', but kept her thin black lips clamped shut. They would certainly turn on her if she made any comments other than those to answer questions directed at her. Galinda smiled warmly at her from across the table. She quickly returned the sign of friendship before turning her gaze to the almost black, but still evidently purple dress she wore. It was from her mother as well, the dress she had worn when she was Elphaba's age. The only difference between the two: the locations at which it was worn and the skin tone of the wearer.

_**A/N- **Once again, loved writing this chapter. I couldn't update when I wanted to due to the fact that my mom has become increasingly suspicious of why I spend so much time on my computer typing stuff up. So please review!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**

* * *

**_

Disclaimer:

Still not mine...

_**A/N- **Grrrr to fanfic for its glitches. Anywhay...heres the 10th chappie! Please R&R!_

_**A/N2- **To clear up any confusion the last chapter might have created:_

_I consider Elphie to be bi. Both Fiyeraba and Glindaba...see A/N4... are justified that way._

_**A/N3- **Milkshakes for everyone who reviewed chapter 9._

_Shakes of dairy goodness for:_

_crazy-homeschooler_

_Drop Your Oboe_

_MissWickedWitch_

_TheThroppSistersandCompany_

_ape975_

_**A/N4**-Glindaba is the real Elphaba/G.a.linda pairing name, not Gelphie or Gelphaba. Apparently, someone long ago on fanfic put the wrong name...and it stuck._

* * *

From a nearby table came a less than whispered hiss, "Did the Artichoke just smile at Galinda Upland?" and was followed by 'eewws' of agreement. Much like the rest of her, her sharp green ears picked up the comment fairly easily. She fled the table, knocking a glass of water off the table. The liquid caught her on the calf with a sudden searing sensation. Fists clenched tightly, heart pounding, breathing rapidly, and running in her ungainly way; she didn't notice a certain prince in the hallway.

* * *

Fiyero caught her by a slim wrist the color of lilac leaves, "Fae, what's wrong?"

"Get away!" She pulled her hand away before he could react.

"Please, you're hurt."

"I said get away!"

"And I say I'm staying right here."

"Fine by me." She tore off down the hall.

The green blur came to a sudden stop in front of a door numbered 22. She threw open the door, allowing it to make a resounding crash as it slammed heavily shut. Her mother's dress was discarded in place of the black frock, memories not worth remembering along with it.

_Flashback_

_The girl, who couldn't have been much older than two, walked solemnly beside a striking red haired woman in a white gown. It was clear they were mother and daughter, but some could claim to disagree due to the new apple color of the girl and the peachy shade of the woman. The woman, Melena, was heavily pregnant. At a bench the pair sat, Melena readjusting the polished wood clasp that held her hair _

_away from her face. Elphaba's black tresses covered her in a way very similar to a curtain. She put her small green hand on her mother's swollen stomach and crowed with delight at the feel of a kick._

_End Flashback_

Elphaba sat on her bed, shocked at the sudden memory of the last time she had with her mother. Two things had died later that day: Melena, and Frex's tolerance. Her leg grazed the bed and she bit her lip hard enough to make herself bleed. The pain triggered another memory.

_Flashback_

"_Elphaba! Get in here!" her father's voice boomed, causing the ten year old green girl to cringe._

"_Yes Papa." She rushed into the room, the rags she had assembled to form something along the lines of a dress clearly melting due to poor sewing._

"'_What was this book doing underneath your blanket?"_

"_I was reading it…. I'm almost finished. I read it late at night and get up, make breakfast, get Nessa up, dress her and I, serve her breakfast, bring a plate to you, make the beds, clean the kitchen, sweep—"_

"_I know what you do! I tell you to do all those things! I can add more, a lot more, if you want." Frex cut her short._

"_Yes Papa…"_

"_Now this book," he tossed the tome into the eager leaping flames of the fireplace, "Will no longer distract you from your duties."_

_She sank to the floor in front of the hearth, as the pages were engulfed and reduced to ashes; the magic took control of her again. A purple spinning ball of light formed inside a glass cabinet. Shards embedded themselves in various items of furniture around the room. She did not yelp at the slap._

_End Flashback_

The sudden memories confused her, why would they surface now of all times? Life had taught her to trust no one, to never show emotion. For if one so different were to do those things, cruelty would be unbearable. She had lived in cruelty, which made it both harder and easier to ignore.

"What is wrong with me?!" Elphaba burst, green hands thrust out, "What is this feeling? Why am I remembering things I buried long ago? Why am I even asking? I'm not going to get an answer anyway."

The door swung open to reveal Galinda with various beverages and toppings running through her blonde hair. She was more ashamed than embarrassed, but there was an underlying anger as well in her demeanor. The green girl had tucked herself into a dark corner, arms wrapped tightly around bamboo pole legs to make herself as small as possible.

"Elphie…please come out…" Galinda said sounding as though she would burst into tears at one false breath.

Elphaba simply shifted her weight so she leaned against the wall, facing partially away from her roommate.

"Elphie, I'm sorry. I really am. After you left…they took their juices, and cocoas, and milk, and coffee…and poured it on me. I've never been so embarrassed before!" Galinda flopped theatrically onto her bed.

"Now you know what I've gone through my entire life." Elphaba said coldly.

"Really Elphaba. And here I thought you trusted me again."

"Things change in a clock tick, but it's harder to change things back to the way they were."

"What is your problem with trusting people?"

"My problem is people in general, not just whether I trust them or not."

"You don't have a problem with me—do you?"

"If living with the most popular student at Shiz, who just happens to take an extremely long time to get ready for anything is a problem. Then yes."

"You can't be serious."

"Oh but I most certainly can."

"I thought we were friends…"

"Never had a friend. Not looking for one. Don't care."

Galinda's sapphire blue eyes leaked softly, causing her mascara to run in gray-black lines down her pinkish cheeks. They were like Elphaba's scars, but o so different at the same time. For one simply had their makeup washed away, while the other displayed a simple emotion at the cost of burning pain. The blonde's public reputation had been ruined that day. The green had no public reputation to ruin on the basis that it had been ruined long ago. Two girls who are as different as night and day, but they rely on each other. Even though it is not seen, especially not by them, they need each other to grow. Black and blonde. Green and pink. Tall and short. Straight and Curly. Smart and…blonde. Misunderstood and popular. Introvert and extrovert. 

Their differences continued forever, but they had one binding quality. They were girls, well, women who would one day be infamously known.

* * *

_**A/N- **So...do ya like it? Cuz I most certainly do. Please review!_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: **Nope, not mine._

_**A/N- **Wow. It's been a looong time since I updated. Partly due to the threats of my parents, partly due to school work. Please R&R!_

_**A/N2- **A pie each for my reviewers_

_Pipping-hot crust covered fruit goodness for:_

_crazy-homeschooler_

_Drop Your Oboe_

_lostladyknight...LLK_

_MissWickedWitch_

_ape975_

_**A/N3- **LLK, because you went through and reviewed all the other chapters, but I'm too lazy to go through and edit, you get:_

_Cookies_

_Cupcake_

_Brownies_

_Chocolate-covered strawberries_

_Sundae_

_Crumb Cake_

_Milkshake_

_Cuz that's what I gave everyone else who reviewed, so it's only fair I give them to you too._

* * *

The blonde had been attempting to wake her roommate, and not very successfully either. Elphaba simply burrowed deeper under her quilt. Her pillow pulled over her pointed head. With a huff Galinda slipped on an outfit, gave her hair a cursory brushing, and all but threw on her makeup. Even though there were no classes today, it was no excuse to sleep in, especially when pie was on the breakfast menu. She left the dorm, not for the café but for Nessarose's room.

She knocked on the door and heard Nessa call: "I'll be right there". Followed by sounds of a slightly creaking bed frame, the light droll of wheels on the wood floor, and a soft thump. The wheelchair bound girl opened the door, still in her nightgown.

"Sorry I woke you," the blonde said somewhat sheepishly.

"It's alright, I don't mind. I was about to get up anyway." Nessarose brushed the apology aside.

"Elphie…is well…she's just…sad today, I mean, she didn't even grumble or tell me to leave her alone this morning…" she trailed off, chewing a well manicured nail with pearl-white teeth.

"I know why," Nessa replied curtly, "it's her birthday."

"Most people would be thrilled to have a birthday, let alone presents."

"Not Elphaba, her birthday was just another excuse every year for our father to neglect her. In fact, the only presents she ever got were from me. More often than not it would be whatever of the gifts I had gotten that displeased me."

"Oh," Said Galinda, dropping her hand to her lap, slightly embarrassed how much shorter her pinky nail was from the rest of her nails, with sudden inspiration she jumped up "Maybe we could give Elphie a birthday party."

"You may not have known Elphaba as long as I have, but I think you'll agree with me when I say she'll never agree to any of this."

"That's why it has to be a surprise party silly!"

"Elphaba doesn't like surprises, and frankly, you've seen how she gets when she's angry."

Galinda instinctively rubbed the back of her head at the memory of when she had been shot across the dorm room and nodded.

"Alright, we need to think of a plan, but first. I must get dressed."

The blonde watched as her roommate's younger sister dressed herself with lightning speed. She wore her uniform just like any other day, but her legs were still bare. On her lap were stockings, light boots, and leg braces.

"Galinda?"

"Yes."

"If I try to put on my footwear, I'll fall out of my chair. I usually put them on in my bed anyway."

"Do you want me to move?"

"Yes, yes I would."

Once the small blonde stood up, Nessarose maneuvered herself onto the bed. The stockings, followed by the braces, and finally the boots were slid onto pale, slightly deformed, legs. Elphaba had told Galinda her sister had been born with tangled legs, now she saw the effects. Nessa was back in her wheelchair and at the door before the blonde could react.

In the hallway Galinda asked, "Do you think Boq and Fiyero would want to help?"

"I don't see why not, but they're probably at the café by now."

"It would be better to meet them there anyway."

They turned a sharp corner and almost ran into—well, over in Nessa's case—Fiyero and Boq.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Boq and Nessarose at the same time.

Which just happened to overlap with Fiyero and Galinda's: "We were just looking for you."

"Boys, we have a dilemma. Long story short: today is Elphaba's birthday and she isn't happy about it." Nessa explained.

"I've never really taken Elphaba to be a 'happy' person." Boq put in. Fiyero slapped him upside the head.

"We need help from you two. Boq, get a pie from the café. Fiyero, we need decorations, flowers perhaps." the blonde said commandingly, before adding, "And don't forget presents."

"We're on it." Fiyero said, turning on his heel and striding down the hall towards the café.

"Yes, Miss Galinda!" Boq called back a little too happily as he followed the long-legged Fiyero.

Nessa shot him a glare before saying to her blonde accomplice: "She still won't go through with this. Surprise party or not, Elphaba's going to have a cow."

"What?! You want to give Elphie a cow?!"

"No. It just means she'll be upset."

"Oh…What _are _you going to give your sister?"

"You'll see…"

"Aww…tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

"It's a surprise."

"Fiiine."

"Are you quite finished? We have a party to organize."

Galinda nodded and set off with Nessa wheeling beside her for the Shiz Store. There was no time to go to the various little boutiques and stalls set up outside the walls of Shiz University. The Store was divided into different sections. Clothing, which was simply the different pieces of the school uniform one could piece together, and this was then divided by gender somewhat. Academic supplies: notebooks, quills, ink, textbooks for various subjects. Personal paraphernalia, pretty much anything one could think of or had forgotten at home that didn't fit into the previously mentioned categories. Lastly was the bookstore; it contained all books that had been removed from the Library over time and were taking up room in storage, and so the books were sold to students.

The blonde picked up a pair of pale blue dangly earrings exclaiming, "Oh my Oz! They're so pretty!"

"Galinda, drop it. We're here for Elphaba. Remember?" Nessa scolded bringing one of her wheels dangerously close to the blonde's delicate foot.

"Okay," Galinda put the earrings back on the display with a half-hearted sigh, "Elphie likes books, but she has so many that I'm not sure what she'd do with another."

"Well then, while you figure out your gift, I'm going to go get mine." And with that she rolled away from the blonde.

She was determined not to give her roommate and best friend a book. The jewelry caught her eye, as did the makeup, but she knew Elphaba wouldn't like any of that. A black velvet bag with deep purple satin lining looked to be the right size for the green bottle under her green dorm partner's pillow. A notebook covered with iridescent black fabric that appeared green, purple, or blue depending on how the light hit it. A set of brightly dyed quills: two green, two blue, one yellow, one red, and a plain white one. The small assortment Galinda amassed rested comfortably in the woven basket she had picked up.

Everything she bought at Shiz was charged to her family, so the cashier simply wrote down all the information and waved Galinda out the door. Nessa was waiting patiently outside the door with an unidentifiable package resting on her lap. Beside her were Boq and Fiyero, both of whom also had their gifts for Elphaba, as well as the pie and decorations. All of this had been quite easy in comparison to what they had to do next. Now all that was left to do was set up the party in the dorm without waking the birthday girl. The four made their way back to the dorm, knowing such a thing was much easier said (well, thought) than done, much, much easier.

* * *

_**A/N- **So, please review! _

_Next chapter is the party._


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wicked, and my creativity for these is bupkis._

_**A/N- **Party time! Please R&R!_

_**A/N2- **Apple Pie for my reviewers. I know I gave out pie last time, but this is Elphie's Birthday Pie!_

_A slice of Elphaba's apple pie for:_

_crazy-homeschooler_

_Drop Your Oboe_

_TillITryIllNeverKnow_

_MissWickedWitch_

_Erikssecretlover_

_ape975_

* * *

The group was able to enter the dorm almost silently, almost because one of Nessa's wheels made a squeak sound on the wood floor. Fiyero had gotten poppies from somewhere. True, there was a giant poppy field, but it was a considerable distance from Shiz. Not many stores sold poppies either due to the sole cause that none of the hired helpers were insomniacs. Boq brought, along with the pie, plates and utensils. Nessa made a 'come hither' gesture to the other three and they huddled around her.

"Alright, boys, pull out the desk," she gestured to the table with unstable stacks of papers, books, and various small odds and ends, "Galinda, you find something for a tablecloth, and all of you figure out where you're going to sit."

The table was cleared and set towards the middle of the room between the beds. The blonde had found a tablecloth of all things in her wardrobe. The presents were in a neat little pile, the pie in the center of the table with the orange blooms arranged around it. Once they were satisfied, Galinda said: "Okay, on three everyone yell: Happy Birthday!"

They counted off barely above a whisper and practically screamed the words, "Happy Birthday Elphaba!" when they were all crowded around the green girl's bed.

"What. The. Crap." Elphaba shot upright, the pillow she had covered her head with fell to the floor. A hint of deathly vengeance glinted in her deep greenish brown eyes.

"Surprise Elphie!" the bubbly blonde bounced on her green friend's bed.

"But…how did you know? Only Nessa—"she faced her crippled sister on the other side of the bed.

"Fabala, you deserve a birthday. And besides, this was all Galinda's idea." Nessarose explained the sudden interruption of her sister's annual day of sulking.

"Oh, well, I guess I should say thanks."

"It's nothing Elphie, Boq and Fiyero helped too." The blonde indicated the two.

"I need to get dressed…but I can't get out of my bed because my roommate is squashing my legs."

"Sorry Elphie!" she bounced off the austere bed.

"You may be small, but you're certainly not that light."

"Hey!"

"It's true, and my legs aren't meant to support weight like that." Elphaba pulled her dark purple dress from her chest on the simple basis that it was her best dress and slipped into the bathroom. She buttoned the side up and brushed her hair without plaiting it down her back. Instead she pulled back the top part to keep it out of her face.

"Pie or presents first? You're choice Fae," Fiyero launched the decision on her as soon as she had stepped out of the bathroom.

"Pie." She answered flatly brushing past him.

"Pie it is then," " Boq stuck the six mismatched candles they had gathered in the baked good, he had some trouble lighting the match though.

After nine or so failed attempts and a scattering of bent or broken matches, long green fingers snapped loudly. Small flickering flames settled themselves on the candles as though the friction had produced sparks.

"How did you do that?!" her wheelchair confined sister burst.

"I always had to cook, and that involves starting a fire, so I figured out how to do that. Fire magic is just easier for me to control I guess." Elphaba shrugged.

"Oh…well, how do you control it so well?"

"I've been able to get it to where I need to think about the flame: how big I want it to be, how many I want, where I want it or them to go. I just snap once I'm really thinking about the fire, and it appears.'

"The lesson behind this would be: Don't take Elphaba to a poetry club." Fiyero concluded.

She punched him lightly in the arm, "I am not an arsonist."

"But you do have the mind of one. I can just imagine it: A young poet reads their ode to the flames of love and hate, the snapping gains momentum, the curtains begin to smoke as a certain green girl's magic gets the better of her—"

"Two things are wrong with that: one, I'd never go to a poetry club; and two, I have nothing against the curtains. If I were to light anything it would either be the paper the person is reading from, or if they were doing it from memory, their hair." She cut his story short.

"Then why didn't you light Morrible on fire at the poetry soiree?" Galinda asked.

"Because what she said made me angry in a different way, it made me feel cold inside. Now, let's have some pie." She quickly blew out the candles and plucked them out of the crust.

"Oo goody!"

"I didn't know what kind of pie you liked, so I got apple. The café served them for breakfast this morning." Boq admitted handing her the first cut on a blue and white plate. He proceeded to serve the others and they all but inhaled their respective slices.

The blonde set her plate on top of the other four and sang, "Preeeeeeeesssssssssssseeeeeeeeeent tiiiime!"

Elphaba sat cross-legged on the pillow that had fallen and pulled her dagger and the green bottle out. Not only were they uncomfortable to sit on, she didn't want to break the bottle. Boq, Galinda, and Fiyero sat on the floor in front of her, Nessa was behind them, but she could still see of course. She looked at the gifts bemusedly and seemed lost.

"Open mine first!" Galinda practically shoved the blue and white striped box into the green birthday girl's thin arms.

"Alright…"Elphaba sighed jokingly as she unwrapped the tissue paper bundles, her eyes lit up in a way that reminded them all of a young child at Lurlinemas, "I was looking at this notebook when we went to get Nessa her uniform before the semester started!"

"I thought you'd like it!" the blonde bubbled.

"Here." Boq placed his box, which was identical in pattern to the blonde's, in front of her.

A simple wooden box with ample room to store things inside, like the notebook and quills Galinda had given her; and her dagger as well. The lid had an ornate 'E' carved on its center.

"Thank you Boq."

"You can open my present next Fabala." Nessarose indicated the large, oddly shaped, brown paper wrapped gift.

Beneath the brown paper was a shoe box similar to the one the jeweled shoes were kept in. In fact, it was the same box, but the shoes were safely stashed in a back corner of Nessa's wardrobe. Elphaba pulled out a pair of black boots that were much lighter compared to the 

scuffed up resoled ones she wore every day. The heavy boots were shed in favor of trying on the lighter pair, which came to just above her ankles, instead of shortly before her knees. She laced them snugly and smiled at her little sister.

"Thanks Nessa, they fit perfectly."

"You're very welcome Fabala."

Fiyero handed her the last gift with a knowing wink. She uncovered layer after layer of tissue paper and brown paper in alternating layers until at the very center there remained only a black velour box. She turned it over in her hands, afraid to open it. With eyes clenched tightly shut, she opened the box and felt something long and metallic in her palm. A necklace with a silver, rope-like chain, and a triangular emerald pendant brought tears of happiness to her green-brown eyes. Elphaba squeezed her fist tightly around the necklace, threw her arms around Fiyero and kissed him suddenly and passionately.

The other three simply sat there with the same shocked expression.

* * *

_**A/N- **So, do ya like it? Do ya? Do ya?! DO YA?! Anyways...please review!_


	13. Chapter 13

_****_

Disclaimer-

Wicked is the creation of Gregory Maguire, the adaptation of Winnie Holzman and Stephen Schwartz, and me. Wait--I don't have anything to do with Wicked, so just ignore me and read my fanfic.

_**A/N-** Here's chapter 13, so please R&R!_

_**A/N2- **Lemon __Meringue pie for my reviewers. Yes I do like pie, and so there for my stockpile of virtual deserts for you people--made by the Shiz cafe' of course--is overflowing with pies._

___Yellow citrusy goodness in a light crust for:_

___crazy-homeschooler_

___MissWickedWitch_

___TillITryIllNeverKnow_

___TheThroppSistersandCompany--you can have the pie from last chapter too_

___ape975_

___TheWitch'sCat_

___greengirl16_

* * *

Elphaba—upon realizing she was lip-locking with Fiyero—quickly sat back on her heels, now looking as shocked as the other three. Fiyero on the other hand had a very smug expression, his eyes laughing. The necklace was still tight in her fist and upon opening her hand she found the design of the chain had been pressed into her palm. Nessa was the first to speak.

"I believe we are now in a _very_ awkward situation," She rolled back slightly, "wouldn't you agree Boq?"

"Y-y-yes Miss Ga—Nessarose," the Munchkinlander answered, stammering slightly and hoping she hadn't noticed his slip up.

"Elphie, why did you kiss Fiyero?" Galinda inquired, cocking her blonde head to the side in a puppy-like way. Puppies did so when they were innocently confused, which she most clearly was.

"I really don't know," Elphaba responded truthfully jack-knifing herself smaller.

"And I didn't know you could kiss like that—have you had practice?" Fiyero guffawed harmlessly. Note the less, the deathly glint flashed in her eyes and his face straightened immediately.

"Did you really have to ask that?" she huffed sarcastically, but she seemed to mean: Are you really that brainless?

"Sorry…It's just, you are by far the best first kiss I have ever gotten from a girl," He smiled and with a glance at the blonde added, "No offence Galinda."

"Oh it's okay Fiyero!" she said all too happily.

"So you're alright with Fiyero and I…?" Elphaba asked her roommate.

"Of course I am Elphie! You two are perfect for each other." A gleeful squeal followed.

"As much as I would love to stay, I need to go eat something more substantial than pie," Nessarose wheeled towards the door, the now-empty shoebox on her lap, and turned around slightly to ask: "Are you coming Boq?" in a very authoritative tone, giving him no chance to do otherwise.

"Yes Miss Nessarose." He suppressed a grumble and followed her out.

The green girl stretched her legs out, the feeling of awkwardness taken out of the room by her sister and the Munchkin.

"We'd be perfect for each other," Fiyero and Elphaba remembered the blonde's words moments ago in unison.

"And will never find another," Elphaba concluded, a smile creeping across her sharp features.

"You look lovely when you smile."

He maneuvered himself so he was sitting beside her. She turned four shades of green darker, but the smile still broadened. He proceeded to tickle her, causing cackles of enjoyment to fill the room. When he had finished, she let out a long, snickering, sigh and lay down breathing heavily. The thin lipped smile still there as her panting subsided.

"Galinda, I need a favor." Elphaba intoned propping herself up on her sharp elbows.

"What do you need Elphie?" the blonde sat up more.

"Well, it involves you and Fiyero," she moved herself so she now sat on her bed, legs tucked under the dress.

"I'm listening," Fiyero said after her suspicious sideways glance.

"No one at Shiz can know Fiyero and I are together, besides you, Galinda, and Boq and Nessa of course."

"So do you want us to pretend we're still together?" Fiyero asked sitting on the pink bed.

"I'm surprised you got that so quickly…are you okay with this Galinda?" The green dropped her long thin legs over the side of the bed.

"Yes," The blonde replied sincerely, bounding up onto the bed to sit beside Elphaba, "you're my best friend, and will be no matter what."

"Thanks," Elphaba blushed momentarily.

"I think you're trusting us more now—aren't you." Said Fiyero, it was a statement not a question.

But she replied anyway: "I believe you're right Yero."

"So Galinda and I will pretend to still be a couple but it's really Elphaba and I who love each other," he condensed the agreement to its simplest terms, with a realization he added, "this would be a very interesting thing to explain if any of it ever got out."

"I don't think Nessa or Boq would tell—but they could if Morrible forced them to. She's always suspicious when the five of us are together, and Nessa's room is right next to hers." The green girl reassured them.

* * *

**_5 Months Later-_**

After Elphaba had flown away on her broom, leaving Glinda in the Wizard's Palace, the agreement was shattered.

In an attempt to figure out the green woman's whereabouts, Madame Morrible hammered the blonde with questions, particularly about Fiyero.

Only to be answered with "I'm not the one who loves him, she is."

The Press Secretary somehow managed to convince the blonde she loved Fiyero, for he was quickly moving through the ranks of the Gale Force and would most likely become the Captain of the Guard.

_**2 years later**_

When Glinda saw her best friend again for the first time, at the Wizard's Palace after Elphaba had freed the monkeys. The green woman was shocked she had forgotten the pact. It was as though any memory the blonde had of that day had entirely vanished. She suspected Morrible had something to do with it, but now was not a time for theories. So much had happened since she first defied gravity. Fiyero had become Captain of the Guard, but it was to find Elphaba. Glinda the Good was shocked her fiancé loved the green woman, whereas those years ago she had supported them completely.

Upon learning that he planned to go with Elphaba, or now better known as the Wicked Witch of the West, the blonde said, exasperated, "What are you saying? That all this time—the two of you—behind my back—"

"Glinda, no! It wasn't like that!" Elphaba attempted to reason with her and silently added, 'You're the one who got us together in the first place. How can you not remember any of that?'

In an attempt to rectify the situation Fiyero added, "Well, it was, but—it wasn't," he turned to his green love and they fled the chambers.

"Fine! Go!" Glinda the Good called after them bitterly, "You deserve each other!"

* * *

**_Back to the present time in the dorm-_**

Yet none of that would happen for quite some time, so for now Glinda pretended to love Fiyero while Elphaba truly did. The necklace was tucked under the collar of her dress, the green of the emerald offset by the green of herself. Hours passed and the three talked and laughed and discussed to some extent. When the clock tower struck nine, Fiyero left for his dorm. Thankfully he didn't hear the riotous laughing of the two women in the room.

"Oh, Elphie! You have a date!" the blonde squealed, bouncing over to her own bed.

"Yes, yes I do," she responded reflectively.

"And now I get to give you a makeover!"

"I don't remember agreeing to that—"

She recalled the argument about the blue dress they had had a few days ago.

_Flashback_

"_You should wear that light blue one; it goes well with your eyes."_

"_What—Oh! I would never wear that shade of blue, it seems far too sad. Besides, the brighter—or whiter—the color, the better it looks on me."_

"_Just hold it up then."_

"_O alright then Elphie, but this means I get to give you another makeover when you go on a date."_

"_What makes you think I'll ever even have a date?"_

_End flashback_

"—Oh, that."

The blonde proceeded to brush out Elphaba's hair, pluck her eyebrows to give them a better shape (which Elphaba agreed did look very nice), and put some mascara on her, but only a very small amount that either way was unnoticeable.

* * *

_**A/N-** So, what do my loyal reviewers think of this chapter. Or anyone else who enjoyed it. Anywho...please review._


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: **All characters and the poems used are the property of Gregory Maguire_

_**A/N- **Glad everyone liked the last chapter so much, and hopefully you'll like this one just as much, or maybe more. Please R&R!_

_**A/N2- **Snickerdoodles for my reviewers!_

_Cookies of cinnamon sugar wonder for:_

_crazy-homeschooler_

_MissWickedWitch_

_TheThroppSistersandCompany_

_TheWitch'sCat_

_TillITryIllNeverKnow_

_Drop Your Oboe_

_BreathofMidnightAir_

_greengirl16_

_ReallyUhSharp_

_ape975_

_Love you guys!_

_On with the fanfic!_

* * *

Once the blonde was satisfied with the results of her makeover, she allowed the green to wash off all signs of it. Besides her eyebrows of course. Elphaba extracted the notebook, a blue quill, and a bottle of ink from her box. The room had been returned to its previous state, with a more organized desk though. She sat and began to write. It was a silly thing to do she thought to herself.

_Dear—whatever, I'm not addressing this to anyone. This is mine and no one else should ever read it, unless they have a death wish of course. But I'm getting side tracked. Well, a quick recap of the most recent events in my life:_

_-I was raped…sweet Oz I actually just wrote that down, and Fiyero was tickling me. Oh, now I really feel awkward. Anyway, moving on once again._

_-I killed the guy who raped me with a dagger I made magically appear, oh, and there was a squirrel that could absorb blood that came from a rock, but I killed that._

_-I told Galinda, Fiyero, and Nessa what happened_

_-And then today they, along with Boq, gave me a birthday party. I've never had a party before in my life. I mean, I've been to one—the dance Fiyero arranged when he first arrived—but that doesn't much count either way. This notebook is from Galinda in fact, and so is this quill. I've needed new quills, but I'm not someone who can always go buy new supplies. _

_Overall, I'm green. Literally, not that you would care, you're just a book with blank pages. Oh Oz! I'm talking to paper, I cannot be—that—crazy, well, I could be, but I won't admit it. At least not openly and blatantly. Galinda is wondering what I'm writing so intently, and so I shall continue to ignore her. Alright then, ignoring isn't working._

She rested the quill in the ink, sighing as she faced the blonde, "What?"

"It's late and I'm tired, but I can't sleep if you have that light on." Galinda explained to her green companion.

"Alright, just a clock tick." She picked up the feather again and added a few more thoughts before retiring herself.

_Galinda wants me to turn off the light once I'm done because she's tired, and frankly, so am I. So until next time notebook._

Elphaba pulled her long nightgown over her head. It was more sack than gown though. The implements were returned to the box, and the bottle in its bag was added. She shoved it under her bed beside her other wooden box, which contained the glass sphere blown for her by Turtle Heart all those years ago. They quickly fell asleep, the faintest etching of a smile on their faces.

In the morning, the green awoke much earlier than the blonde. She got her clothes for the day and entered the bathroom, locking the door behind her. But instead of dressing immediately, she looked at herself in the floor length mirror, counting all the scars. There was one on her arm that was different from the others. It was from her father throwing a glass plate at her when he was drunk one night. The plate had hit the wall and shattered into jagged pieces. One caught her in the arm, traveled from about her elbow to wrist, and dropped to the floor. She shuddered as she remembered the sharp, elongated pain. The dark blue asymmetrical dress was pulled on over a long sleeve shirt of the same shade. Her normal boots were donned in lieu of the pair from Nessa. Those she would keep for a special occasion, like going to the Emerald City perhaps.

When she stepped out, Galinda stood in her white slip rummaging through her wardrobe. Elphaba wondered if she should suggest an outfit for the blonde once again, but it would most likely end with her consenting to another makeover, so she decided against it. The small but perky woman drew out two dresses. The first a lavender shade that had a long, wide, strip of white gossamer that was sewn on at the lower back, brought around the front, crossed at the center of the chest and secured at the back of the neck in a halter-like fashion. The other was very similar to the dress she had worn to the dance, though not as poofy as there were three tiers instead of the layers of ruffles.

"Elphie, I can't decide, you pick," the blonde turned to her, holding them up.

"The pink one then," she stuck a bony finger at it in a slightly accusatory way.

"Thank you Elphie!" Galinda bubbled and quickly fastened herself inside the rose-colored dress.

After a moment's thought Elphaba withdrew the notebook and other such things from her box.

_I'm sort of enjoying this journaling thing. Imagine that. Anyway, Avaric's body is in the well, but no one seems to notice he's missing. Strange, he always seemed to be among one of the names everyone knew. No matter, they'll notice soon enough. I like Fiyero. I do, I really, really do. But I can't stop thinking about what happened. Her Blonde Goodness says we need to go to class. I forgot we had classes today, silly me. _

She stashed the implements in her box, picked up her book bag, and pulled her dark blue knit cap over her freshly braided jet black hair. The blonde had secured her own tresses with a wide but narrow pale pink clip of painted wood. They met Nessarose in the hall and the three made their way to Language Arts class. It was a favorite of the Thropp sisters, though not so much for Galinda.

The teacher, a woman of Gillikinese origins called Ms. Nalelle, split the class into groups of four for a discussion. She passed out sheets with nursery rhymes and poems on them to each clump of students. The poems and rhymes were ones Elphaba and Nessa remembered because they were mostly of Munchkinlander. They read:

_1._

_Born in the morning,_

_Woe without warning;_

_Afternoon child,_

_Woeful and wild;_

_Born in the evening;_

_Woe ends in grieving;_

_Night baby borning_

_Same as the morning._

_2._

_Boys study, girls know,_

_That's the way the lessons go._

_Boys learn, girls forget,_

_That's the way of lessons yet._

_Gillikinese are sharp as knives,_

_Munchkinlanders lead corny lives,_

_Glikkuns beat their ugly wives,_

_Winkies swarm in sticky hives._

_But the Quadlings, Oh the Quadlings,_

_Slimy stupid curse-at-godlings,_

_Eat their young and bury their old_

_A day before their bodies get cold._

_Give me an apple and I'll say it again._

_3._

_Sing a hymn of rectitude,_

_Ye forward-thinking multitude._

_Advance in humble gratitude_

_For strictest rules of attitude._

_To elevate the Common Good_

_In Brotherhood and Sisterhood_

_We celebrate authority. _

_Fraternity, Sorority,_

_United, pressing onward, we_

_Restrict the ills of liberty._

_There is no numinosity_

_Like Power's generosity_

_In helping curb atrocity._

_Bear down on the road and foil the child._

_4._

_Alas! For impropriety,_

_The guillotine of piety._

_To remedy society_

_Indulge not to satiety_

_In mirth and shameless gaiety._

_Choose sobering sobriety_

_Behave as if the deity_

_Approaches in its mystery,_

_And greet it with sonority. _

_Let your especial history_

_Be built upon sorority_

_Whose Virtues do exemplify,_

_And Social Good thus multiply._

_Animals should be seen and not heard._

5.

_Then hobbling like a glacier, old Kumbricia_

_Rubs the naked sky till it rains with blood._

_She tears the skin off the sun and eats it hot._

_She tucks the sickle moon in her patient purse._

_She bears it out, a full-grown changeling stone._

_Shard by shard she rearranges the world._

_It looks the same, she says, but it is not._

_It looks as they expect, but it is not._

Elphaba recognized the third and fourth from the Poetry Soiree' and they still angered her, especially the one that ended with 'Animals should be seen and not heard'. That was where the student that had painted such a slogan on Doctor Dillamond's chalk board a few months ago must have gotten it from. She and the other members of her group, Pfannee, Boq, and a Glikkun girl Elphaba hadn't noticed before named Raraynee discussed the literature they had been given. Or more Elphaba told them what she thought and the other three rolled their eyes and took notes. Galinda's group of Milla, Crope, and Shenshen wasn't having much luck either. Ms. Nalelle was no help at all, for she simply wrote questions to be answered about each poem on the board and strolled out, most likely for a coffee or tea. The groups all breathed a sigh of relief and called across the room to their friends in semi-hushed voices. A glance from Fiyero told her more than words. Around him were Nessarose, Tibbett, and another student the green girl didn't recall who was clearly a Quadling, whose name she determined to be Phlox. Quadlings were usually named after animals—such as Turtle Heart, objects—perhaps a Candle, or plants—the Phlox flower. The class ended and they filed out. Fiyero squeezed a thin green hand in his own reassuringly, bringing a tiny smile to her thin lips. Next class: History with Doctor Dillamond.

_**A/N- **So, as I said before, hopefully you liked it. And so, please tell me in a review because mind reading through the internet isn't a good idea. _


	15. Chapter 15

_**

* * *

**_

Disclaimer:

Wicked. Is. Copyrighted. Not. Mine.

_**A/N-** Yay, new chapter! Please read and review!_

_**A/N2- **Japanese desert for my reviewers! Green tea ice cream in a deep fried shell. _

_It's delicious I'm telling you, and the shell is more like cornbread texture. __I had sushi last night..._

_Strange but delicious treat for: _

_MissWickedWitch_

_Drop Your Oboe_

_greengirl16_

_Crazy-homeschooler_

_TheWitch'sCat_

_**A/N3- **Internet mind-reading never turns out well because a lot of things are lost in translation. From brainwaves to computer code and then back to brainwaves. There's bound to be something different between what one person thinks and the other percieves. _

_"Who here has telekinesis? Raise my hand."_

* * *

Once in the hallway, the pair quickly dropped hands and headed for Doctor Dillamond's lecture hall. The blonde walked beside Fiyero, with Elphaba hanging back to walk with her sister. Galinda turned the opposite way of the other three in a very deliberate way.

"Umm…Galinda?" Elphaba called in a slightly confused tone.

"Yes, Elphie.' She spun on a high heel.

"Class is this way." She pointed with her thumb back over her shoulder, towards Nessarose and Fiyero.

"Oh, I know, but I'm not going to History today."

"Why not?"

"Oh come off it Elphie! You can't really say you enjoy that class—can you?"

"Yes, I do."

And with that she stomped off, giving anyone who dared look at her a murderous glance. So what if Galinda was ditching, it didn't matter to her anyway. She heard what could have been either a book dropping or heavy boots other than her own stomping. When she entered the room, all the seats were taken as far as she could tell. Dillamond came into the room and cleared his throat with a slight bleat.

"Settle down class. I've something to say, and very little time," the students quickly hushed, "My dear students. This is my last day, her at Shiz. I am no longer permitted to teach."

The words hit Elphaba like a brick wall and she rocketed angrily to her feet, "What?!"

"Please, Miss Elphaba, I want to thank you all, for sharing with me your—enthusiasm, your essays, however feebly structured," he cast his eyes around the room for the perky blonde, "and even, on occasion," he smiled at the green girl, "Your lunch."

But she could not return the smile. With rustles and a bustle, Morrible swept herself onto the scene in grand fashion. Two Gale Forcers stood on either side of her at attention.

"Oh, Doctor, I'm so terribly sorry." She said in a strange cool but warm tone.

Elphaba, who had now become quite angry, shot, "Madame, you can't permit this!"

In a feeble attempt to give his star pupil hope, Dillamond said, "Miss Elphaba, don't worry about me. They can take away my job, but I shall continue speaking out!

Two of the officials led him away. The first snarled: "Come on, Goat!"

"You're not being told the whole story! Remember that, class—"

"Doctor Dillamond—" the green called after him, but it was no use, he was gone. Infuriated by this situation, and even more so by the fact that no one said anything, she asked them, "Are we all just going to sit here? In _silence? _"

"Miss Elphaba, I'm afraid there's nothing we can do," Morrible said, the cover of her sympathy slipping slightly.

"But, madame…" Elphaba hesitated, unsure of how to continue.

Morrible simply instructed her to take a seat and reluctantly she complied. The only untaken seat was beside Fiyero, which made her a little happy, but very uncomfortable as well. A government official entered and greeted the class. A cart beside him had something covered by a black cloth on top of it.

The official spoke with enthusiasm: "More and more everyday, with each tick of the Time Dragon Clock, in every corner of Our Great Oz, one hears the Silence of Progress," he uncovered the cage, with a Lion cub inside and forged on, "For example: This is called a 'cage'. You'll be seeing more and more of them in the future. This remarkable innovation is actually for the Animal's own good, and—"

His words were cut off by a loud interruption from the broccoli in clothes, "If it's so good for him, why is he trembling?"

"He's excited to be here, that's all. As I was saying—one of the benefits of caging a Lion Cub this young is that he will never, in fact, learn how to speak!" His words were too happy for Elphaba and gave her the cold feeling like Morrible's Quells.

The other students gathered around the cage, encouraged by the man.

"Can you imagine a world where animas are kept in _cages? _And they never _speak?" _she dropped her head beside Fiyero, horrified at the thought, "What are w going to do?!"

"We?!" asked Fiyero incredulously with an eyebrow raise.

"Well, somebody has to do _something_!" She thrust her arms out, causing the other students, besides Fiyero and herself, to move in a bizarre trance-like motion.

All color faded from the area, leaving only shades of gray. Time seemed to stand still as the two shot short phrases back and forth at each other. They ran to the wall near the class rooms, lecture halls, and administrative buildings, the cage gripped tight in Fiyero's hand as he struggled to keep up with the green girl. When determining where they should let the cub loose, the prince couldn't get a word in edgewise. Well, at least not until she told him to stop pretending to be so careless and to stop and think every once in a while. He picked up the cage, but she caught his wrist. Their eyes met and Elphaba blushed, not letting go of him. To ease the tension of the situation, he simply said he should go release the cub. She was dumbstruck. Upon coming to her senses she called after him, but he was already gone.

She walked to Suicide Canal, her eyes watching her feet the entire time. Right, left, right, left, right, left. Actually, it was more like the particular area of Suicide Canal that connected with Shiz's plumbing and other such systems. Above it was a long bridge that could be accessed from the uppermost level of the front building and was primarily for maintenance workers, though students used it on occasion as well. The sight of her roommate and the prince walking across startled her, forcing her to slip deeper into the shadows of the bridge. It was good they were pretending so convincingly. Maybe too convincingly on Galinda's part she thought.

A clap of thunder was heard in the distance and rain poured down instantaneously. It wasn't much unlike her snap-and-flame spell. There were times to think about that later, for the searing drops were blown by the wind and caught her unprotected face, hands, and neck painfully. Her hair did protect her somewhat, but it also absorbed the wetness. The sharp burning sensation ceased and she put her head up slightly, wincing as her hair whipped her in the face. Lo and behold there stood Morrible over her with an umbrella. She rose to her feet and the headmistress quickly explained that the Wizard wished to meet her. A green envelope with the OZ symbol on it was pressed into her hands along with the umbrella.

She was alone once more, but so many things had happened in the past few weeks. The desire she had felt to meet the Wizard seemed to diminish the more she knew about him. But she knew she couldn't refuse the invitation.

* * *

_**A/N- **Yes, this is a reworking of the I'm Not That Girl part of the musical. No, I do not need snarky comments in your reviews. And speaking of reviewing, submit one please._


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Wicked, but I can dream of such a thing._

_**A/N- **I'm glad so many people like this story. So here's chapter 16! Please R&R!_

_**A/N2- **A Shirley Temple or Roy Rogers for my reviewers, your choice_

_A Shirley Temple is sprite with maraschino cherry juice_

_A Roy Rogers is Coca cola with maraschino cherry juice_

_Soda-fountain rewards for:_

_MissWickedWitch_

_Crazy-homeschooler_

_Drop Your Oboe_

_TillITryIllNeverKnow_

_ReallyUhSharp_

_ape975_

_TheWitch'sCat_

_ElphabaLives4ever_

Minutes and then hours passed under the bridge with the umbrella. She couldn't bear to venture through such a slanted rainfall with so little protection. To keep her sopping wet hair off her neck she tied it back haphazardly, cringing at the freshest burns on her bony green fingers. The envelope was damp and wrinkled which made opening it even less desirable to her.

The sky brightened as the storm clouds were blown away by the wind. The fact that there was no more rain pleased her, but seeing the amount of water on everything around her subdued such feelings. The walk back to the dorm seemed much shorter than the one to the bridge. Though her heart was heavy, her steps were brisk.

* * *

The blonde opened the door for a very wet Elphaba who had a look of pain in her sharp face. The heavy down pour had resumed itself quite suddenly when the wind had changed direction once again, blowing the waterlogged clouds back over Shiz.

"Elphie where were you?! I was so worried! Are you hurt?" Galinda asked frantically.

"Thanks for screaming in my ear" she muttered before flinging herself into the bathroom.

The door was locked and the green inhaled sharply, cursing herself for doing so when she found the water had begun to leak through her under clothes as well. The boots and stockings were stripped off with little care, and soon followed by her dress, shirt, and other garments in a lopsided pile. The green envelope, emblazoned with the OZ symbol, sat on top. Taunting her. She had no desire to meet the Wizard now, but Morrible had convinced him to see her. A decision that could decide her fate hung in the balance, but what did she risk to see the ruler of Oz? Dr. Dillamond. He had been taken away by order of the Wizard. It made her want to give him a piece of her mind, not that he'd listen to someone the same emerald shade as the city he lives in.

Then there was the choice of traveling partner, that is, if she even decided to go at all. Fiyero had been to the Emerald City before she presumed. He was a prince after all. Nessarose was too whiny and had developed a bit of a psycho-stalker love for Boq, which eliminated him as well rather quickly. She was left with Galinda. What could go wrong with her best friend at her side in the most influential city in Oz? A slightly pessimistic thought told her something probably would, but she waved it away.

A realization of her nakedness and lack of dry clothes to change into made her slap her forehead. The disorganized bun her thick, black locks were pulled up into released its hold, sending her hair tumbling over her shoulders and down her back like a waterfall. Though, the fact that there was water in her hair didn't seem to help. A fresh towel on the counter caught her eye and she threw it over herself with a swift motion to move her hair out of the way. In a shock of cold she tucked her folded legs to her chest, the towel pulled tightly over her bony back. There was a click and the door opened a crack.

"Elphie?" asked Galinda meekly as she opened the door wider, "Are you okay? You've been in here for an hour."

"I'm fine—"Elphaba's response was cut off by a racking spasm of coughs.

"No. You're not."

The small blonde grabbed a thin green wrist and tugged her out of the bathroom. The other hand held desperately to the towel in an attempt to keep it in place. A knee length dark blue linen tunic was thrust in her lap from the far recesses of the blonde's wardrobe. She dropped the towel and deftly slipped it over her pointed head. For a short time her shyness seemed to dispel itself. As soon as the laces at the back were tightened and wrapped around her thin waist to tie in the front she felt very self conscious. No doubt her roommate had now seen that she was truly the same hideous pigmentation all over.

With the revelation that she had no underclothes on, she bent over her trunk and extracted a black bra and underwear, a thin light gray cotton slip, and a lighter underskirt. Galinda was sitting on her bed, eyes looking at the falling rain outside the window. The green girl didn't suspect for a second she was being watched by the blonde with the help of the reflection.

Naked and shivering once more, she clasped the brazier, and slipped into the plain dark underwear. The shift was pulled over her head and the underskirt over that. She wriggled into the dress from her friend once more, this time simply knotting it at the back.

"Thanks, I guess."

"You're welcome!" the blonde bubbled, bouncing off her bed to face the green.

"How long was I out there for?" she gestured towards the pouring wetness right outside their window before being caught by another paroxysm of coughing.

"Four hours I think," Galinda opened a small box and extracted a cough drop, "Here," she pressed it into Elphaba's palm.

She popped the hard medicine into her mouth, "That long?!" she said incredulously.

"Yes, that long. And you had red welts on you that looked like burns."

"Oh, those. I'm allergic to water."

"How come you never told me?"

She attempted to respond but the cough got there before she could utter a syllable. The blonde knew it was better to stop the conversation and gazed on as Elphaba put her box on the desk. The journal, a green quill and a pot of ink were withdrawn from its contents. Galinda began to file her perfectly round nails. Soon the only sounds in the dorm were of scratch of quill to paper and emery board to nails.

_I'm ba-ack. Now a lot of things really have happened since I last wrote. Dillamond was taken away by order of the Wizard. The new professor—well, he was just an official, but no matter—brought in a Lion cub. It enraged me even more. Fiyero and I released it but I couldn't go back to the room. So I stayed under the bridge, but then it started to rain and Morrible gave me a letter from the Wizard. Now I'm sick and not sure if I want to meet the Wizard after all. I've never been to the Emerald City and the Wizard rarely, if ever, grants permission to meet people. Maybe he could tell me if my magic is a gift or curse. I don't care why I'm green anymore. I just am and people need to find something else to stare at, like Nessa for example. Then again, she's not that easy on the eyes either. True, she's pretty, but not many people in Oz have wheelchairs, or are the beloved daughter of the governor of Munchkinland. And I'm just her personal servant. Always have been, but I won't always be that. She had Boq now, whom I think she loves a little too much, to take care of her. I hear paper crinkling behind me. I hope Galinda didn't find that letter, she'd never let me refuse the offer now._

Elphaba shoved everything back in the box and turned to face Galinda. The blonde stood there holding the envelope, waving it back and forth.

"Care to tell me what this is all about, Elphie?"

* * *

_**A/N- **Mwahahaha! It's a cliffie! Please review!_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: **Wicked isn't mine yada yada yada don't sue me yada yada yada._

_**A/N- **This chapter wrote itself I swear! In the name of Oz I swear it! So please R&R!_

_**A/N2- **Rootbeer Floats for my reviewers this time!_

_More old-fashioned soda fountain treats for:_

_MissWickedWitch_

_Crazy-homeschooler_

_ElphabaLives4ever_

_TheWitch'sCat_

_ape975_

_Drop Your Oboe_

_ReallyUhSharp_

_wicked92_

_greengirl16_

_Vampire Reader_

_Love you people! _

* * *

"Care to tell me what this is all about, Elphie?" the blonde asked still waving the letter back and forth.

"It's nothing." The green evaded trying to grasp the green envelope in her blonde friend's hand.

"Elphie, this isn't nothing. The only person with this stationary is the Wizard. I know. My Popsicle got a letter from him once." Galinda bounced on her bed still clutching the letter.

"I know it's from the Wizard. Do you have any idea how many of those letters I had to sort out of our mail every month?" in exasperation Elphaba flopped backwards onto her bed. She regretted doing so when she almost choked on the cough drop.

"Then why don't you open it?" the blonde inquired leaping onto Elphaba's bed.

"I already know what's inside." She spit out the medicine into her hand.

"You do?" she asked looking very puppy-like once again.

"Morrible told me." A short hacking cough followed and the green sat up.

"Told you what?" She handed Elphaba another cough drop

She popped the lemon flavored drop into her mouth and gave it a thoughtful suck before responding, "That the Wizard wants to meet me."

The blonde let out a high pitched squeal causing the green to cringe. She bounced even more, to the point that the bed was starting to creak and moan.

"Oh, Elphie! You're going to have so much fun! You have to go shopping in the Emerald City, I hear it's wonderful!"

"The only way shopping could be wonderful to me is if people aren't pointing and staring."

"Why did you hide the letter? Going to the Emerald City would be so much—fun!"

"I'm not sure I want to meet the Wizard now. Not after Dr. Dillamond was taken away—and those horrible cages!" she managed to snatch the letter from Galinda.

Galinda pouted: "But it would be so much fun…I wish _I _could go and meet the Wizard."

Feeling bad for her friend the green offered, "Do you want to come too?"

"I would love to!" she twirled over to her wardrobe and flung open the doors. Her nicest dresses were grabbed and tossed onto the bed along with four pairs of shoes, purses that matched each dress, and various undergarments. From the stack of luggage in the corner she jumped in a sorry attempt to reach the smaller valises on top.

"I'll get it." Elphaba walked over and pulled down the suitcase with ease, rolling her eyes at her friend's small stature, "You don't have to pack right now y'know."

"I want to make sure I don't forget anything, silly!" Which brought a look of 'ah, of course' to the green girl's face, "And we have to leave soon or we'll miss the last train to the City."

Elphaba dragged her own suitcase from under her bed. In it was a black dress she had been saving for a special occasion, like this one. She opened the trunk and unceremoniously transferred things to the battered and beaten suitcase. The glass oval and her box—with her writing things, green bottle and dagger inside—were the last things before she closed the latch. 'How did I let myself get dragged into this?' she thought to herself as she emptied her book bag onto the desk. In the bag went a change of underclothes and a nightgown for emergency purposes.

"Are you ready to go Elphie?" the blonde asked once she had lugged her valise to the door.

The shoes from Nessa were better for traveling, so she put on those ( they were easier to store than her boots as well), "Ready as I'll ever be." She slung the bag over her thin shoulder and grasped the handle of the suitcase. Elphaba wore her black dress and Galinda in a bright yellow one.

After they had told Nessa, and Boq, where they were going and attempted to find Fiyero they left for the train station. Nessa, and invariably Boq, came to wave them off, though it was more for the green girl's sister to hide how indignant she felt about the whole situation. When the conductor called, "All aboard," there was still not a single sign of Fiyero.

"Galinda, I'm worried. I thought he'd be here by now at least," Elphaba said adjusting the strap on her bag that went diagonally across her chest.

"He'll be here." The blonde attempted to inspire her friend with her usual perkiness, hopefully she didn't hear her add, "I hope."

But Elphaba was too busy staring off into the distance. Sure enough there came Fiyero down the upper platform steps.

"I'm so glad your train hasn't left yet," he said, proffering a bouquet for the emerald girl, with mock flair he continued, "for my darling Fae," and proceeded to kiss her thin green hand.

To see her sharp face lighten at the gesture made the blonde's heart both sing and feel as though it was being ripped out of her chest. Strange feelings had been plaguing her lately, but any reason for them was unclear.

"I've been thinking of changing my name—to honor Dillamond because he had his own way of saying my name and to umm—express my outrage. So now I shall no longer be Galinda, but simply Glinda" Galinda (or now Glinda) said wanting to impress the two.

"That's very, uh, noble of you Ga—I mean, Glinda." Fiyero nodded and took off with a quick last peck on his green girl's lovely prow of a nose.

"We'd better get going, the train is going to leave whether we're on it or not." Elphaba picked up her suitcase and motioned for the blonde to follow.

"Let's go!" the blonde all but ran ahead of her friend and hopped into the train.

They found seats farthest in the back of the car and put their bags in the compartment above. The seats were arranged in groups of four, so the blonde took one set of seats and the green the other. A curtain could also be pulled shut to provide privacy to those who were sleeping overnight on the train. Also, two beds were arranged when the seats were pulled out. When the conductor came to punch their tickets though, he yelped with surprise at the sight of Elphaba's verdigris.

"May I help you?" she asked trying to ignore his gawking.

"Your tickets please, misses," he gulped slightly and the green had a look on her face that said: stare all you want I'm a face you won't forget. Ever.

Once the tickets were punched and inserted in the little holders on the side of the aisle seat they relaxed. Elphaba put her book bag up with the other things, the clip she had used to hold her hair back snapped open. Her black tresses extended to the middle of her back. She remembered when it had been burned short by a torch on the floor of one of the Quadling's homes. Why it was placed there she never knew, but it had burned her hair off to just about where it hit her shoulders. In retrospect she realized her locks wouldn't have been singed if Frex hadn't grabbed her so quickly to show the dusty rose Quadlings that the Unnamed God loved everyone. A small snore from the blonde stirred her from her thoughts and she laid down to rest as well. It seemed barely five clock ticks had gone by before the conductor called, "Emerald City! Next stop Emerald City!". She shook the blonde awake just in time for the train to pull into the station of the City of Emeralds.

* * *

_**A/N- **So I'm sort of following the musical plot, but the Emerald City will be a mix of the book and show of course. Please review! _


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: **The portrayal of the Emerald City here is a combination of Gregory Maguire's from the book and the one created in the stage version by Winnie Holzman and Stephen Schwartz. I own nothing but a few little plot details. _

_**A/N- **I can't even keep up with my own updates that's how fast it goes! So please R&R this chapter!_

_**A/N2- **Jamba Juice for my reviewers because no matter what anyone says they have the greatest smoothies._

_Jamba joy for:_

_Crazy-homeschooler_

_TheWitch'sCat_

_Drop Your Oboe_

_TillITryIllNeverKnow_

_MissWickedWitch_

_Vampire Reader_

_ElphabaLives4ever_

* * *

By the time the train had rolled to a stop both girls were up and Elphaba had gotten the luggage down. The platform was packed with people. Glinda slipped her small hand into a green one and they maneuvered their way out of the station. A large box with 'Green Glasses: Emerald City Eye Protection' across it prompted all visitors to the City of Emeralds to take a pair. For one could go blind supposedly from the glittering surface of all the city's buildings. They each donned a pair and set off to find an inn of some sort. Faint white dots in the sky that must have been stars were few and far between, much of the light was covered by the glimmering glare of the Emerald City. That was their only hint as to how late it was.

In the flowers from Fiyero there had been a small note that simply read 'For my Fae, from your Yero'. They traversed the streets and found themselves in the southern part of the city. Filth and hunger determined these sorry peoples' lives. Glinda clung to her companion's arm in such a way that the green's arm had long since gone numb. A Quadling girl who couldn't have been less than four years younger than them held a small child on her hip, her feet bare and mud-caked. At least Elphaba hoped it was mud. Looking around she noticed many of these people were Quadlings, but a surprising number were Gillikinese or Glikkuns, a few Munchkinlanders could be spotted as well.

"Elphie…are you sure we should get a room," the blonde gulped, "here?"

"Do you propose any other places we could stay on a low budget?" responded the green trying to free her arm from Glinda's death grip.

Releasing she answered: "The East side has some nice little inns. My Momsie said so."

Elphaba cocked an eyebrow and thoughtfully replied, "Well, we would be closer to the Wizard's Palace that way."

To get to the East side from the South section the pair had to go through the very outer edge of the center of the city. Spinnerets, towers, facades, and columns were emblazoned with the same green hued jewel. Stores and public buildings off all kinds popped up every corner. Well dressed denizens of the Emerald City wore things that looked as though they had been pulled from the walls of the many tall buildings. The blonde noticed all the dress salons and palaces around, whereas the green pointed out the many libraries and museums.

The sky had finally begun to darken as it properly should just as the girls found a simple little inn to spend the night at. 'Cheapest room' has many connotations, but in this place it appeared to be a large hall closet with a bed and rickety little table somehow fit in to the microscopic space.

"You could have picked up a bit more money, Glin." The green said, setting the two suitcases and her book bag on the bed which gave a creak of despair.

"Elphie, you told me not to take too much money," the blonde whined.

"Then why didn't you bring enough?"

"You always say it's too much."

"For the Shiz store…this is the Emerald City. Everything is really expensive. You're the queen of shopping, so why didn't you think of that?"

"I don't think. I look, I like, I buy."

"No wonder your family has their own division of the Ozian Bank."

"We do not!"

"Alright, alright it was a joke, ease up would you?"

The blonde pouted a clock tick longer before putting on her nightgown. Elphaba did the same and moved the bags to under the table. They slunk into the slightly musty covers of the bed and quickly dozed off. Through the night their legs and arms had become entangled around one another so in the morning a few considerable moments were spent to disentwine their limbs. They dressed in the same clothes they had worn the day before and set off. The book bag(with the letter tucked safe inside) was slung across the green's narrow chest and a small yellow purse held in the blonde's hand.

"Elphie slow down—" Glinda cut off at the sight of a sign that said 'Wizomania Tickets Sold Here!', "ooh! Look! A show!"

"Fine, one show then we're off to see the Wizard." Elphaba consented. The ticket seller didn't so much as bat an eyelash at her.

"The night life! The hustle and bustle! It's all so…Ozmopolitan!" she noticed the green just standing there unmoving, "Elphie—come on! We'll be late for Wizomania!"

"I want to remember this moment. Always. Nobody's staring. Nobody's pointing. For the first time, I'm somewhere…where I belong." Elphaba replied, genuinely pleased with the situation.

The blonde slipped her hand into a green one once again, "You look positively—emerald!"

They ran into the theatre and emerged soon after with their ticket stubs. At the gate to the Wizard's Palace they gave the letter to the guard. He then read over it carefully, checked for the watermark on the lower left hand corner, and allowed them to enter. To get to the throne room one had to go through a catacomb of dark spiraling tunnels. A light around one of the never ending bends told them they had reached their destination. A large mechanical head in the center of the room roared to life.

"I—am—Oz!" the Head boomed, causing the two girls to clutch each other, terrified of the mechanical beast.

"Oh, Elphie," Glinda gulped down a small scream.

The Head spoke once more: "I—am—Oz. The Great and Terrible. Who are you, and why do you seek me?"

Elphaba was lost for words until the blonde poked her in the ribs saying, "Say something, say something," over and over again.

"I am—Elphaba Thropp, your Terrible-ness. And this is—"

Her words were cut off by a more human-sounding voice from the Head, "Oh, is that you Elphaba? I didn't realize—"

With an odd, mechanized sound the Head dissolved and out stepped the Wizard. He smiled warmly at the pair before continuing on with the introductions.

* * *

_**A/N- **So, how did I do mixing the two versions of the city? Please review! You'll miss out on treats if you don't._


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: **Blatant use of a scene from the musical with some things that could be considered book. I don't own either._

_**A/N- **I can't stop writing, so you all benefit from my fast updates. Please R&R!_

_**A/N2- **S'mores for everyone who reviewed the last chapter._

_Melted marshmallows and chocolate somewhat contained between two graham crackers for:_

_Crazy-homeschooler_

_TheWitch'sCat_

_Drop Your Oboe_

_TillITryIllNeverKnow_

_greengirl16_

_Vampire Reader_

_MissWickedWitch_

_ElphabaLives4Ever_

_Eowyn-Faith_

Elphaba just stood there, star-struck at the sight of this silver haired man who called himself The Wizard. Over his black pin-striped pants and waistcoat that was designed on a slightly more equal bias than most Ozian clothing he wore a long gray trench coat. The inside was lined with gold satin and appeared to be the only color besides shades of black, white, and gray. A plain black top hat sat on his head.

"It's so hard to make out faces from behind there, but it's what people expect. I've been expecting you," he shook Elphaba's hand and she snapped out of her daze, "Elphaba."

"Thank you, and this is my friend—"the green's introduction was stopped short by the blonde.

With some reverence she said, "Glinda. The Ga is silent."

"Ah, I see, Glinda," he clapped his hands together, spun on his heel, and faced them once again, "Now, I know why you've come."

"You do?!" Glinda gasped in shock as the green rolled her eyes.

"Of course I do! I'm the Wizard of Oz." The words made Elphaba feel as though she had been swiftly punched in the gut, but it quickly subsided, "I always longed to be a father, so helping you with your ascent allows me to feel so parental."

"Do you know why we came besides that letter from Madame Morrible?" she asked doing her best to remain somewhat calm.

"Now that you mention it, I'm not sure," said the Wizard, trying to brush the unanswerable question aside.

"Then I suppose you know nothing of the imprisonment of Doctor Dillamond, the last Animal professor at Shiz University." Ice crept through the edges of her words.

"I do remember something about that, but now, isn't there something you'd like to ask me for." His words were genuine, but their purity was hard to judge.

"I really don't know. I think Madame Morrible sent me here to show you my magic. At least that's what I understood." Elphaba semi-explained, the formal term was hard to use in lieu of 'Horrible'.

A light bulb clicked in his head, "You both know my press secretary already," and called, "Madame, bring the book!"

There stood Morrible in another one of her schizophrenic ensembles (this time green); hair pulled tightly back and face caked with overly obvious makeup. In her arm was a large tome that Elphaba could sense a sort of energy, or Energy from.

The blonde's sapphire eyes gleamed as she moved closer, "Is that _the Grimmerie?"_

"Yes, the ancient book of Thaumaturgy and Enchantments," announced the press secretary with ritualistic flair.

"Can I touch it?" Glinda's hand moved closer, but Morrible swept it away with a simple, "No," before setting it on the ground before the green girl.

"What funny writing." She mused flipping through the spell book.

"The lost language of spells, recipes for change, ah, this one looks perfect." The old woman stopped her turning at a specific page.

A monkey—or perhaps a Monkey, though this was doubtful—in a red coat and yellow waistcoat entered the room. The Wizard introduced him as Chistery, his faithful servant who watched the birds ever so longingly. Haltingly the green began to chant, but soon it became a steady stream of words. She stopped abruptly at the sound of screeching and looked up to see Chistery tearing feverishly at his waistcoat.

"It's hurting him! Quick! How do I change it back?" she asked frantic with worry for the monkey's safety.

"You can't my dear. Once a spell has been cast it cannot be reversed," explained Morrible much to the green's dismay.

Wings sprouted from Chistery's back and the Wizard exclaimed, "Glory-osky! If she can do this just imagine what else she can do," and pulled a lever on the Head, revealing a giant cage full of winged monkeys.

"They'll make excellent spies, don't you think Madame?" he said striding back over to the clustering of females.

"Spies?!" Elphaba jumped to her feet, "I never should have trusted you."

"Spies is such a harsh word, they'll be scouts. Yes, scouts who will patrol Oz by sky and put down any Animal resistance to the Banns." Said the press secretary smoothly, to Elphaba she added, "And you benefit too child."

"You used me! I knew I was wrong to trust people," she scooped up the Grimmerie, greenish brown eyes narrowed to deadly slits, and hissed in the blonde's delicate ear, "especially you." She sped off in a terrorizing fashion.

"I'll go fetch her back your Oz-ness," Glinda pursued her fleeing companion, "Elphie! Come back!"

As the green girl made off with the Book, and the blonde chased her, the Wizard's metallic Head roared to life once again.

"Guards! Guards! There is a fugitive loose in the palace! Find her—capture her—bring her to me!" it barked orders at the five Gale Forcers who saluted and stormed off to search the vicinity.

* * *

Elphaba ran up flight after flight of stairs in a tower, when those ceased she found more stairs in another tower. This went on for quite some time as the blonde attempted to trail her. She emerged soon after the green girl from a trapdoor. They appeared to be in an attic or supply closet of some sort. The only light came from a tall window.

"There are no more stairs, this must be the attic—we have to block the door!" Elphaba picked up a broom and did so then turned to the blonde.

"Elphaba, why couldn't you have stayed calm for once instead of flying off the handle?!" Glinda asked throwing up her hands and almost sending her purse sailing across the room.

"They _used_ me. Don't you get it? I'm just a tool in their plot." She steamed, pacing monotonously, "Wait, maybe…"

She set the Grimmerie down and turned to a certain page—"Elphie! Wait! Just, say you're sorry and they'll forget any of this ever happened. You can have all you ever wanted." Glinda attempted to reason with her infuriated friend.

"No. I've always ended up being used by people I trusted. And I still thought maybe he could help me, but no, I don't want it anymore." Elphaba stood once again, the book sitting on the floor, "I'm not the same anymore, and I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game. I think I'll try defying gravity, yes, that's it, and it's time to try defying gravity," she added for the blonde's benefit, "and you can't pull me down."

"Can't I make you understand you're having delusions of grandeur?" asked the blonde, "You'll destroy your future if you leave. We can go back to Shiz right now and forget any of this ever happened."

"I can never go back there. I'm a fugitive. Now that I've seen the true Wizard I'm through accepting limits that people make. For me, the _sky's _the limit. I'm going to try and change things I was unable to change before. You never know if you don't try." With a bit of an afterthought she said, "If Fiyero hates me for leaving I won't blame him. I've always been afraid of losing someone's love, but I guess it's already been lost. It comes at much too high a cost: freedom. If I go back to Shiz I'll be incarcerated, so I'd sooner buy defying gravity, and you can kiss me goodbye for all I care."

Elphaba kneeled before the Book and chanted feverishly under her breath until the blonde yelled "Stop!". She sat back on her heels and closed her eyes.

"Well, where are your wings?" the green opened her eyes at Glinda's words, "Maybe you're not as powerful as you think you are."

As if on a signal the broom floated up from its place blocking the trapdoor entrance and floated towards the two.

Elphaba snatched it in bony emerald-green fingers, "See! Didn't I tell ya!" after a pause she offered, "You should come with me, think of what we could do—together!"

"It does sound nice…but I belong in high society, not prison. I'm sorry Elphie, I just can't." Glinda said sadly, she draped an old black cape sitting on one of the shelves around her friend's thin shoulders, "You're trembling—"

"Open up! In the name of the Wizard! Open this door!" the Gale Forcers shouted as they slammed against the door in an attempt to break it.

The door swung open and they charged in, grabbing the blonde who screamed and kicked. The green mounted the broom and soared out through the window. She could hear them trying to get out of the palace to catch her, but such things were useless interventions. The Ozians looked so small beneath her that she felt herself swell with pride for a moment.

"Don't any of you ever try to ground me—and if you do here's a message: I'm flying high defying gravity. Nobody in all of Oz—no _Wizard_ that there is (or was) is ever going to bring me down!"

The unanimous cries of the Ozians were, "Look at her she's wicked!" and, "We have got to bring her down!". It made Elphaba want to laugh at their petty aspirations of catching her, as well as the improper grammar of the second. The sound of a powerful outcry from Glinda stopped her.

"I hope you're happy!" she screamed, nearly in tears.

Before she flew off she let out a triumphant cry, but hidden beneath it was anguish, horror, betrayal, guilt, and sorrow. This could be the last time she saw Glinda. And the others? Never again. They would destroy anyone in contact with her. She could take being alone, but not before saying good bye to someone else. Once above the clouds she turned the broom back towards Shiz.

* * *

_**A/N- **So, I wrote this in about two hours, and no I wasn't listening to DG(abbreviation for Defying Gravity) the entire time. So please review!_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: **Character's aren't mine of course, but a few plot details are._

_**A/N- **Haha, a chapter a day! No matter. On with the chapter! (please review!)_

_**A/N2- **Watermellon for my reviewers, cuz it's summer here in California and I love eating watermellons in the summer_

_A slice of fruit that's more water than fruit for:_

_Crazy-homeschooler_

_Vampire Reader_

_greengirl16_

_Eowyn-Faith_

_MissWickedWitch_

_TillITryIllNeverKnow_

_Drop Your Oboe_

_LOVE YOU GUYS!!_

* * *

When there was no point in watching the sky any longer the blonde sank to her knees. It was getting dark and she was scared. The tears she had held back so fiercely flooded down her cheeks. Smearing her mascara and unevenly washing away her blush. With a deep, shaking, breath she stood. She did not wipe the tears that were now dribbling off her chin as well.

The trek back to the inn was horrifying. When she was with Elphaba she had felt safe, but now it was dark and she was very much alone. A slight breeze made her shiver as she rounded the last corner. Glinda couldn't bear the thought of spending another night in the cramped room. In each hand she held a suitcase, hers in one, the green's in the other. At the train station she bought a ticket back to Shiz and returned to the place she and Elphaba had left from only a few days ago. But she was different now. She knew it.

Still in her bright yellow dress, Glinda opened the door to their—no, _her _dorm she corrected herself, and all but threw down the luggage. She threw herself onto her pink bed and screamed, kicked, and cried into a pillow until she had no energy left to scream, kick, or cry.

"Why Elphie…why?! Why couldn't you have stayed calm for once Elphaba Thropp?! Why?!" she sobbed endlessly.

Upon lifting her face from the pillow she found it was now heavily streaked with her makeup. Regaining her composure, to some extent, she rinsed her face off and set out to organize the others of the charmed circle. First was Nessa, who was not pleased to be woken up at one in the morning. Then Fiyero, who looked concerned for a moment when he only saw Glinda, but resolved that Elphaba must be in their room. Boq was more of a tag-a-long than anything else, but it affected him to some degree.

"Now, you're all wondering why I asked you to come here, I'm sure," Glinda started off solemnly, which scared them. Where had that usual perkiness gone? each wondered in turn, "Elphaba…ran away, or, well, she flew away really."

"What!?" screeched Nessarose rolling her chair back quickly, "Oh, when I tell Father—She's going to pay for this! He told her to take care of me, and now she's _gone!_ I hope they find her, because when they do I'll squash her like the bug she is!"

The other three took a single large step backwards from the raving mad sister. To save the situation Boq rolled her away in search of a nice hot cup of tea. She smiled at him and he forced himself to return the gesture.

"So…she's just gone. Like that." Fiyero trailed off sadly, "How did she manage to fly away?"

"A broom." The blonde's response was muffled by her well-manicured hands.

"A what? Please speak up Glinda, I'd like to know."

"She did a spell on a broom that made the broom defy gravity."

"Ah, well, at least she didn't sprout wings."

"That's what started all this. The Wizard tricked her into putting wings on his monkeys. Oh, the sound was horrendible!"

"He what?! Why, if I ever—"

"Fiyero, she's not coming back. She can't. If she does they'll…they'll kill her."

Tears gushed forth once more from sapphire eyes and he gathered the small blonde protectively in his strong arms. She curled up and cried relentlessly into his shirt. They were friends, always and nothing more, but the friend they shared had disappeared and taken a piece of their hearts along with her. The void she left was unbearable. So they found solace in each other. When Glinda had dozed off against his chest he tucked her gently into bed. It reminded him of when he had seen his little sister Sarima sleeping after one of her fits. Outside the window he didn't see the shadowed figure drop from the midnight sky.

* * *

On the way back to his dorm he heard a rustling sound in the nearby bushes. Light footsteps, a broken stick, and a barely audible swear made him finally turn around. There stood Elphaba, pointy black hat on her head, black cape over her shoulders, black dress, and of course the broom. Silently Fiyero motioned her to follow him and she complied. Thankfully no one spotted them. For the sight of a figure topped by a conical hat and holding a broom would identify her immediately.

She just about literally swept him into the room once he had opened the door and locked it behind them again. A feeling of relief hit her when she remembered he didn't have a roommate.

"Fae, what happened?" he gently pulled the hat from her head and undid the knot that held the cape in place.

"I…I got mad, so I stole this," she extracted the Grimmerie from her bag, "it's a book of spells."

"So that's how you made the broom fly," the strange golden lettering along the spine when tilted at an awkward angle to the light spelling out G-R-I-M-M-E-R-I-E, "with magic of course."

"I've come to say goodbye." The green said simply.

"Please, Fae, don't. It doesn't have to be this way." Fiyero argued uselessly.

"Don't you understand? I'm a fugitive. If they find out I'm with you…they'll—they would…k-kill you." Elphaba squeezed her eyes and swallowed hard before she spoke the last two words.

He pulled her to his lap and she sat, quickly melting into the warm embrace. They just stayed that way for a while: her sharp green head resting on his shoulder with his arms ringed loosely around her small waist. How could such a young woman, she was only nineteen, be labeled the enemy of Oz? To him there was no terrorizing evil manifestation, only a strong independent woman who had always been able to bounce back from adversity before. She would bounce back from this he knew, and with a vengeance was for sure.

Kisses trailed down from the part in her disheveled jet locks, down her beautiful sharp nose, and stopped at her thin-lipped mouth. He found her kissing back for a moment, but she pulled away. In a matter of seconds the hat was a top her head once more, the cape tied in place.

At the window she turned back to him. "Yero…I love you," and with that she disappeared out on her broom.

* * *

_**A/N- **So, what do the people think? Please review!_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer- **Wicked in general is not mine, but this plot and Kerra and Elorr are mine._

_**A/N- **I'm really not sure what this chapter is. I had to write a two hour essay on Legalism, Confucianism, and Communism in China and how the differing views of human nature were used to order society. Anyway...please R&R!_

_**A/N2- **Muffins for my reviewers_

_Muff-muff-muffins! Muff-muff-muffins!_

_You all need to watch Shoes and Muffins remix! It's funny!_

_Anywho, muffiins for:_

_Jade Takashi_

_TillITryIllNeverKnow_

_TheThroppSistersandCompany_

_Crazy-homeschooler_

_MissWickedWitch_

_greengirl16_

_TheWitch'sCat_

_ElphabaLives4ever_

_Vampire Reader_

_Drop Your Oboe_

_Thanks so much for all the Ozsome reviews!_

* * *

She flew over to the window of what had recently been her and Glinda's dorm. The latch had broken in a storm nearly a year and a half ago, but no effort had been made to repair it. Turning the broom so she was now parallel to the wall of the building she kicked it open. A small slight creaking noise made her wish the blonde hadn't heard anything. The green tiptoed across the wood floor, avoiding the few slightly loose floorboards that were prone to squeaking when stepped upon. The suitcase leaned against her austere bed unceremoniously and she scooped it up.

At the window she mounted the broom once more and flew off. However she quickly found holding a suitcase and broom at the same time was quite difficult. Not to mention how unbalanced she was. She found herself flying over the densest part of the Great Gillikin Forest after several wobbly hours airborne and dropped down to wait out the day. It would be easier to just have one dress to always wear. It couldn't be that hard to make one. All she would need would be some fabric, preferably black of course, and she could get to work.

In her suitcase there wasn't much to use of course. Aside from the little pouch with a few needles and some thread everything else would be pretty difficult. Sitting on the ground with the contents arranged in somewhat neat piles around her Elphaba wrote a quick inventory of all her things in the notebook.

_Inventory 1_

_-1 Suitcase_

_-1 Broom_

_-1 Grimmerie_

_-1 pointed hat_

_- 1 Pair of boots_

_-4 Pairs of black stockings_

_-2 slips_

_-3 underskirts_

_-4 black bras_

_-5 pairs of underwear_

_-1 long gray nightgown_

_-2 dresses (one black, one dark purple)_

_-1 Glass ball_

_-1 wood box w/ 'E' on top_

_-10 quills in assorted colors_

_-1 notebook_

_-1 green glass bottle in pouch_

_-1 dagger_

_-1 necklace_

When satisfied with the list she folded a few things smaller and returned them all to the suitcase. After gazing unblinkingly at a squat bush a good hundred yards away she noticed how hungry she was. There were bound to be berries or some other fruit in the vicinity. After readjusting the cape and stowing the broom, suitcase, bag, and hat in a hollow tree she trudged off. There were indeed several berry laden shrubs around and from what she could tell they were edible. With the cape arranged in such a way to form a sort of pouch green hands nimbly stripped twig-like branches of their tiny fruit. Many she recognized, blue berries, raspberries, strawberries, and boysenberries. Others were unfamiliar to her but didn't seem dangerous in any way.

"Now, I can't keep these in my cape—did I just say that aloud," she suddenly burst out, shocked when it was she herself who had broken the tranquil silence of the forest.

More warily than before she returned to what some might consider an encampment. To Elphaba it was just the place she had landed the night before. She folded up against the rough bark of the hollow tree after pouring the products of her gathering into the hat and drifted away.

_Nightmare/_

_There is a room that seems familiar in some way. Her broom and Grimmerie are across the floor. Standing beside them is Morrible, a meaty hand on Glinda's shoulder. Glinda is in a blue dress Elphaba doesn't quite recognize, but it is oddly familiar. She finds herself pushed to her knees; arms held tightly behind her by two Gale Forcers, a third yanks her head back sharply by her hair, exposing her face and neck. There is a sound of a gun cocking. She squeezes her eyes tight. A cold metal surface is pressed to her temple. With a gulp she opens her eyes. It is indeed a member of the Gale Force, but something is all to familiar. Those eyes! She moves her lips to say, "Don't Fiyero…Please!", but there is no voice behind it._

_/end nightmare_

Elphaba shot up breathing heavily. It was just a dream and couldn't possibly be true. It was dusk, and soon she would need to be airborne again. With the berries now safely stored in an underskirt in the suitcase she scuttled up as far as she could on a willow tree, donned the hat, and leapt onto the broom. By the late evening she had worked out how to somewhat fly with a suitcase. It was still cumbersome though and a sack would work much better. She flew towards the Vinkus and passed over what appeared to be a village of some sort. Angling the broom downward to get a better look at the people she resolved there were no scouts crawling about.

She dropped down lightly at the edge of the village and walked along a pathway towards the center between woven grass tents. Some shied away from her, others—two children, orphans from the similar linen knee-length shifts they wore—came up to her, gawking at her verdigris.

"What is it?" one little boy asked the girl standing next to him. Both had mousy brown hair, the boys was short though and the girl's was arranged in two long braids, and hazel eyes.

"Elorr, I think she's from the Emerald City." She answered indicating that the strange visitor clearly wasn't male.

"I guess, but I've only run away from the City, I'm from Shiz," The green figure spoke, startling them, "Well, I was."

"Shiz? What's that?" asked the girl quizzically, not surprised that she had actually spoken.

"It's a college south of the City. Do either of you know anyone who would want this suitcase?" she held it up for them to see.

"I would, we need something to keep our things in, Kerra." The boy said to his sister, for it was quite clear they were siblings.

"Alright then, but I'd like a sack of some sort in return. It makes it easier to fly that way."

"Here," Kerra handed over a dark gray bag with patches of purple, blue, green, red, and yellow crisscrossing the exterior.

"Thank you, " the green woman emptied her things into the bag, set the now empty suitcase before them, with an afterthought she turned back to the pair, "If anyone comes looking for a green woman tell them you've never seen one."

With that she flew off, hoping no harm would come to the children who had helped her. Who had not shied away, but had proven to have a simplistic understanding of things. She smiled slightly at the billowing clouds around her as her thoughts turned once more to those she had forsaken.

_**A/N- **Like I said, really not sure where this chapter came from. But please review!_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: **Wicked isn't mine, but you already knew that._

_**A/N- **Another random chapter, but it makes more sense to me than the other one._

_**A/N2-** Merengues for my reviewers_

_Spirally cookies that are stiff but melt when you bite into them for:_

_Crazy-homeschooler_

_ElphabaLives4Ever_

_greengirl16_

_MissWickedWitch_

_Drop Your Oboe_

_TillITryIllNeverKnow_

* * *

The green balanced on an updraft that threatened to knock her from her perch if she moved too quickly in any direction. She dared not land anywhere in broad daylight. A sharp current drove her back towards the ground, or more specifically the lake she had been trying to avoid. With a nervous pull to the right she directed the broom to the nearby embankment. Although she hadn't actually touched down Elphaba knew the attention of several Gale Forcers patrolling the area was now pointed at her.

"It's the Witch!" "Get her!" "Look at her she's wicked!" Their cries made the green roll her eyes as she thought to herself: 'Really, what do they not understand about no one being able to bring me down?

She sailed over their heads, managing to kick one squarely in the back of the head. She pulled up sharply and was soon lost in the clouds once more.

* * *

At this time the blonde lay on her bed, staring endlessly at the ceiling, following the hairline cracks to their bitter ends. Her silent despair scared the others. Usually when she was sad about something she would cry for a while, and then talk to someone. Yet now there was no one to talk to about Elphaba except Elphaba herself. Inhaling deeply, Glinda sat up with her eyes closed. When she opened them she half expected the green girl to be somewhere in the room. Nothing.

"Oh, Elphie…how could you? Everything would have been fine if you just apologized. Nessa is furious at you. I don't think she'll ever let you live this down." She spoke to the green's still disheveled bedding.

The blonde couldn't bear to touch anything on her friend's side of the room. A strange sort of solace came from the prospect that maybe she would come back.

Sharp rapping on the Quoxwood door made her jump.

"Who is it?" she called, touching up her makeup and quickly brushing her blonde locks.

"Madame Morrible dearest, I'd like to have a word with you." Came the distinctive voice of the Wizard's new press secretary through the frame.

"Yes, yes, of course. Come in Madame." The blonde opened the door

"Now my dear, I know you are aware that your roommate Elphaba Thropp has stolen something of the Wizard's."

"The Grimmerie, I was there."

"Ah, yes. The Wizard and I would like to ask a small favor of you."

The small blonde nodded.

"Well then, we would like you to tell us anything you know about her whereabouts. Perhaps anyone she may have contacted since the incident."

"I don't know. The last time I saw her was when she flew away."

"And what of her relationship with Prince Fiyero?"

"They're just friends."

"From what I've heard the two of you are a couple, but he seems to be much more interested in Miss Thropp."

"Please, Madame, they're just friends."

"'_Just _friends' you say? I may be old but I do notice things."

"She loves him and he loves her. Happy now?"

"Yes, very. Thank you Glinda dearest. Oh and here." Morrible made a sweeping gesture across the blonde's eyes, sprinkling a strange powdery substance in them. For a moment the blue faded to milky white, but after a few blinks the sapphire hue returned bright as ever. Before she let herself out, Morrible turned to the blonde once more, "Who do you love?"

"Fiyero."

"Who does Fiyero love?"

"Me."

"Excellent. The Wizard will be expecting you." She disappeared out the door, leaving Glinda to pack her things once more for another trip to the Emerald City.

* * *

Beneath the green was now the Thousand Year Grassland. She still planned to make a dress, but the overall plan for how she was going to do so wasn't working out very well. Her thoughts turned to the brother and sister—twins perhaps—she had met a few days prior. They didn't find her green skin or flying disturbing in any way. Children were cruel, for they did not know any control. That had always been the case, but something seemed out of place about these two. Kerra and Elorr.

She redirected the broom back towards the Gillikin-Vinkus borderline and skimmed treetops, hoping the Gale Force hadn't gotten to the village yet. The wind whistled in her ears as she made herself as streamlined as she could. Once she was able to make out the distinct form of several conical tents she slowed down. Doubt told her it was a horrible mistake to return here, but she landed anyway.

"You came back!" the girl named Kerra jumped in front of her.

"Indeed I am, "Elphaba held her broom at her side like a staff, "I didn't know I would be missed."

"You have to meet everyone else; some of them say they've heard a lot about you." Her brother, Elorr, requested, pulling on her sleeve.

"Don't touch me," she mumbled jerking her thin arm away.

"Follow us," the two said in perfect unison, which made their strange kindness a bit creepier to the green. Then again, she wasn't about to trust anyone and was still quite jumpy.

In the center of the encampment was a large fire pit with clumps of people and—they couldn't be Animals, could they?

"This is a refugee camp. It's mostly for orphans and enemies of the Wizard, but we do have Animals here as well." Kerra explained, leading her over to a felled log that served as a seat.

"I wonder why no one has ever found this place." The green mused aloud as the simple-but-clean villagers moved closer.

"We have our ways," a girl who appeared to be a few years older than the twins spoke up, she had black hair that seemed bluish when the light struck it in a certain way and eyes so pale blue they looked like clear glass, "I'm Izu by the way."

"I am Elphaba, and yes, I've always been green."

"My eyes have always been like this, but that's because I'm blind." She tapped the bamboo pole on the dirt.

"I couldn't tell. You're eyes seem so focused, not wandering like most of the people I've seen who can't see."

"There is nothing for me to see, so I just direct my eyes wherever I hear sound coming from to hide the fact."

"You didn't know I was green, did you?"

"Of course I didn't. If I can't see you why would I know what color you are?"

"You do have a point there."

"Now, because you are a political enemy of the Wizard, you may have asylum here. I doubt there would be any problems with having a green woman here, though it would be best to ask the Princess."

"Princess? I thought all the Ozmas were dead."

"No, child, I am an Elephant," tufts of dust billowed up in short bursts behind Elphaba, "I am Princess Nastoya. The Scrow consider Elephants to be sacred, but I have no need to join them just yet. For now I am the leader of this motley group." She set her heavy trunk around the green's thin shoulders and looked into the greenish brown eyes with one of her own deep brown ones, "Izu, she can stay. She has a good soul, I can tell."

The green woman smiled slightly, but inside her a voice screamed: 'You do not have a soul!'.

_**A/N- **So, what do you think of my little OCs?_

_Kerra Kair(i.e. care)-uh_

_Elorr Eh-lore_

_Izu EE-zoo_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer: **Wicked does not belong to me _

_**A/N- **Sorry I took so long to update this time. I'm finally out of school. I went to Disneyland yesterday! I love Space Mountain and The Matterhorn!_

_**A/N2- **Churros for everyone who reviewed last chapter ('cause I got a churro at Disneyland)_

_Long, hot, thick baked sticks coated with cinnamon sugar for:_

_Sweeneys Little Barber Shop_

_TillITryIllNeverKnow_

_TheWitch'sCat_

_Crazy Homeschooler_

_Vampire Reader_

_greengirl16_

_Jade Takashi_

* * *

The green had since been set up in one of the unclaimed tents. She stood in the partially open door flap, gazing out along the horizon watching the orange sun set. An elderly woman large in size with trailing silver hair and covered by a simple wrap shook her from her thoughts.

"How are you this evening, child?" she asked, the lines that crisscrossed her face similar to a map of some sort.

"I'm fine." Responded Elphaba, not sure of what else to say, "I don't recall seeing you before."

"I am Nastoya. This spell allows me to change from an Elephant to a human and back again, it's a very effective disguise." She explained, her eyes held the same expression as the Elephant from earlier that day.

With a nod of understanding the green ducked back inside her tent. The ground was covered by woven reed mats to keep some of the morning moisture at bay. At the far back lay a grass tick covered by a bedroll made up of linen sheets and a slightly dingy wool blanket. Baskets of various shapes and sizes lined the inner edge of the tent. The verdigris woman sighed as she sat on the bedroll, removing her boots as she did so. The sky was clear, coated with shining white, between the crisp cool sheets.

* * *

In a large room in the Wizard's Palace seven months later, Glinda the Good slept fitfully. Something didn't seem right to her, but Morrible's powder was still at work in her innocent mind. Earlier that day the Wizard had pronounced her Glinda the Good officially and Fiyero had been promoted to Captain of the Guard. She loved Fiyero, but his affection still lied with Elphaba, so to save his own skin he forced himself to pretend he loved the blonde. It was easy one day and horrible the next for she always reminded him of his green love.

Search parties were set up in most of Oz, but he purposefully was the only one to search The Vinkus. Each day he returned to the City of Emeralds empty handed. Bruises and scrapes covered him along with tears and holes in his uniform. Glinda couldn't sew so she was of no help to him, but he managed to patch them quite well with scraps of the same green fabric. Unless one looked closely it was entirely unnoticeable.

One late night as he returned the sight of a caped figure topped by a conical hat stopped him in his tracks. There stood Elphaba, a pouch evidently slung across her narrow torso. Inside was apparently a cat, or Cat more likely. Fiyero silently approached her, hiding in the shadows, but her eyes were sharp even in the dark and she whirled to face him. There she stood before him majestically, the sense of pride still in her greenish brown eyes.

"Fae…" he whispered in the cool night air, gently grabbing a bony green hand in one of his own, "Come back with me."

The downward cast of her eyes and removal of herself from his grasp told him what she was thinking, 'I wish I could Yero, you know I do, but I can't.'

The two moved closer on their own accord. Lips met in a passionate kiss before she pulled away just as she had before and flew away. He watched her soar off towards the Western sky a single tear rolled down his cheek at the realization that now it would be even harder to find her once more.

* * *

Five months later news of the death of the Governor of Munchkinland traveled through Oz. Elphaba, although she was the first successor, was assumed dead so the crippled younger sister assumed the role of Governor. Nessarose Thropp was simply given the position by family ties and so was an unelected official. This of course limited her power, but gave her enough that she could abuse the rights of the Munchkinlanders. To keep Boq with her she systematically stripped the Munchkins of various rights until they were no longer able to leave the vicinity of Munchkinland. He had now become her personal servant and was still pretending to like her as well.

"Boq I would like some tea," she told him one morning as she pulled her dark brown hair back into a tight bun.

"What kind of tea, Madame?" he asked when she had finished fixing her hair and wheeled her into her office.

"Chamomile if you please. And call me Nessarose, not Madame."

"Yes Madame." He returned several minutes later with a cup of tea on a saucer, one small sugar cube bobbed up and down in the center.

Her dismay at him still insisting on calling her Madame was evident in the half-hearted sigh after he closed the door behind himself. She wore a black dress with a high collar that overlapped and sleeves that billowed out at the elbows and tapered back in again at the wrists. Black and white stripped stockings covered her un-braced legs. The silver jeweled shoes sat on her feet, never having touched the outside ground. Fingerless gloves of a black mesh material covered her hands.

The rage she felt for her sister grew stronger with each passing week. Nessa knew that certainly Fabala could not be dead, for a body would have been found by this time. Frex had died of shame at seeing his hideous green daughter terrorize Oz on a broomstick. He had no longer been able to eat and simply withered away to nothingness, yet it took him what seemed like a long time to actually die. Nessarose missed the gifts he gave her but soon figured having Boq around was better than anything her father could have bought for her.

* * *

At the refugee camp Elphaba looked at the Animal section, which she had helped to expand by rescuing Animals all throughout Oz. Many she had never met before, but it made no difference to her. The green now wore a long black dress with innumerable scraps sewn on to make a pattern. Its skirt was wide and floated out from her thin waist where the design flattered her shape ever so slightly. News of the death of Frex never reached her. It simply became a hidden fact she would find out about from her sister if and when they saw each other again. The thought gave her an idea; maybe he would stand with her if Nessa asked him. She knew it couldn't hurt to try, but at this time such a thing was out of the question. At least until clouds came back to Oz so she could hide herself and avoid the risk of being pursued.

_**A/N- **Now what do you think? No, I don't want you to try internet mind reading, just write me a review please. _


	24. Chapter 24

_****_

Disclaimer:

Wicked isn't mine, but Izu and Dranii most certainly are.

_**A/N- **Mwahahaha! Two chapters in one day! I'm on fire baby! -coughs and sputters after a bucket of water is dumped over DG's head- I didn't mean literally!_

_**A/N2-**Double fudge mocha chocolate covered sundaes for my reviewers_

_Cold caffiene and chocolate for:_

_Crazy Homeschooler_

_Sweeneys Little Barber Shop (formerly known as MissWickedWitch)_

_TheWitch'sCat_

_greengirl16_

* * *

The blind girl, whom Elphaba had found to be four years younger than her, moved about with an awkward gracefulness. The bamboo pole swung back and forth along the ground in front of her. It told her all she needed to know about what lay at the next step. Izu was from Ugabu apparently, her name meant 'ice', given due to the strange pale blue color of her eyes. She saw nothing, never had and never would. The issues the green had with religion were hers as well. For she could not read, or write, or draw, or watch the sky, or gaze out across the ripples of grass, or see the colors of things around her, or judge how far one thing was from another, or know what anyone, even herself, looked like. To know things she had to be able to physically handle it, whether it is by touch, taste, or smell, or at the least hear it.

A well-hidden depression didn't catch her attention as she moved towards the stream. Barefoot, she stumbled and skidded on the slick mud. Arms flailing as Izu crashed onto her backside. The wind was knocked out of her, but getting up proved to be a strange challenge as she found herself quickly descending into the cool depths. The pole had gone sliding far into the center of the frigid waters, leaving her only with the option to crawl out of the embankment on her hands and knees. Thin, bony fingers grasped at one of her sleeves, pulling her onto the dry grass once more. Carefully she stood. The presence of the thin figure next to her was reassuring.

"Are you alright?" the voice was clearly Elphaba's.

"A little cold and winded, but aside from that I'm fine." Izu replied shivering ever so slightly.

"Come on then, let's get you to the fire."

One of the thin, bony hands worked its way around her own slender wrist and led her back to the encampment. The green left her in the care of Dranii, a girl a year younger than Izu with bright golden hair pulled into buns on either side of her head and eyes so deep blue they were the complete opposite of the blind girl's.

Inside her tent the green put the Grimmerie, dagger, and green glass bottle into her old book bag. Cape, hat, and broom all appropriately situated around her person. With a final wave she flew off into the dense clouds of the night.

* * *

Ever since their chance encounter Fiyero had doubled his efforts at finding her. Nothing else mattered to him. He, along with Glinda, had been invited to go festivating at a celebration in the Emerald City. The murmurs of the city's denizens appalled him: Broom-stick wielding maniac, vicious liar, inhuman, wicked, evil, and even hermaphroditic. The last one brought a not easily contained feeling of queasiness to many including him. But he knew it couldn't possibly be true.

Morrible said something to Glinda that he didn't hear, then asked him: "You've been in the forefront of the hunt for the Wicked Witch, haven't you, Captain?"

"Well, I don't think of her as a wicked witch…" he trailed off, shaken from his thinking.

"So Captain—how does it feel?"

"Frustrating. But I became Captain of the Guard to find her, and I'll keep searching until—"

"No—being engaged!" the woman who applied her makeup like spackle interrupted him.

The revelers all around shouted, "Congratulotions," as a banner with the same word was rolled down from a long balcony where a few had stood in wait.

Completely taken aback Fiyero turned to the blonde, "This is an engagement party?"

"Surprised?" she asked with one of her signature squeals punctuating the end.

"Yes!" he said a little too sharply.

"Oh, good! We hoped you'd be—the Wizard and I!" she then told the crowd, "I couldn't be happier."

"And Glinda dear, we are happy _for _you! As Press Secretary, I've striven to ensure that all of Oz knows the story of your braverism! How vividly I remember when the Wizard summoned you and decreed you'd hence be known as Glinda the Good—officially!" Morrible said, causing the powder to settle deeper into the blonde's memory.

The Captain hissed in Glinda's ear, "That's not how you described it to me!"

"Well, no, not exactly, but—"her search for words was cut off by the old woman's continuation of her lies.

"Then with a jealous squeal the Wicked Witch burst from concealment where she had been lurking…surreptitially!" Gasps of horror from the crowd followed the statement.

"She has an extra eye that always remains awake!" shouted one.

"She can shed her skin as easily as a snake!" another added.

"Rebel animals are giving her food and shelter!" a third rumor.

"Her soul is so unclean pure water can melt her!" the last lie chilled Fiyero to the core.

The crowd agreed, "Please—somebody go and melt her!"

"Do you hear that—water will melt her?!" he asked Glinda enraged.

She attempted to quiet him, "Shh! Dearest—"

But he cut her off and yelled angrily at the crowd, "People are so empty headed they'll believe anything!"

"Excuse us just a tick tock," The Good said to Morrible and the crowd, pulling her fiancé aside.

"Well, I can't just stand here grinning, pretending to go along with all this!"

"Fiyero, do you think I _like _hearing them say those awful things about her? I hate it!" she said forcefully.

"Then what are we doing her; let's go; let's get out of here!"

"I can't leave now, when people are looking to me to raise their spirits!" in true public figure fashion.

"You can't leave because you can't resist this. That's the truth."

"Well, maybe I can't. Is that so wrong? Who could?"

"You know who could. And who has." He silently referenced Elphaba.

"Fiyero—I miss her too! But—we can't just stop living! No one has searched harder than you for her than you! But don't you see, she doesn't want to be found. You've got to face it." She offered in a heartfelt manner.

The reality hit him hard and then for the first time he forced himself to accept it, "You're right. And look, if it'll make you happy—of course I'll marry you."

"But—it'll make you happy too. Right?" youthful innocence still strong in the blonde.

"Well, you know me—I'm always happy." He swiftly exits into the palace they are festivating right in front of.

To cover she called after him, "Oh, yes, thanks plenty, dearest," then explained to the crowd, "He's gone to fetch me a refreshment. He's so thoughtful that way…and that's why I couldn't be happier. Because happy is what happens when all your dreams come true."

"For all this joy we know who we've got to thank! Thank goodness!" the crowd cheered, "That means the Wizard, Glinda—"

She added, "And fiancé!"

"They couldn't be goodlier!" the half of the revelers to the left exclaimed.

"She couldn't be lovelier!" those to the right followed suit.

"We couldn't be happier." They all shouted at once.

"I couldn't be happier…" the blonde bubbled.

"Thank goodness for today!" they all agreed before dispersing throughout the city to tell those who had been unable to attend what a wonderful time they had had.

* * *

_**A/N- **Alright fine, I cheated by making this just a rendition of the Thank Goodness scene, but it was fun to write. And I just couldn't resist. Just like none of you can resist clicking that purplish button there and giving me a review._

_Dranii- Draw-NEE_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer: **Nothing here is mine, well, the overall story plot is of course, but that's about it._

_**A/N- **Another cheating chapter from the musical, but it won't lead where you expect it to._

_**A/N2- **Otter Pops for my reviewers, pink and green ones of course._

_Frozen artificially flavored juice in a plastic tube for:_

_Sweeneys Little Barber Shop_

_Crazy Homeschooer_

_TheWitch'sCat_

_Drop Your Oboe_

* * *

Under cover of clouds and night, a figure dropped from the sky, landing in the courtyard of Colwen Grounds. It slunk into the nearby hallway. Into an office, and hid itself in an armoire to wait until morning. Several hours passed—or was it mere minutes?—either way, the fugitive became a bit bored. The wardrobe was dark, but the glass front provided a substantial view of the room. A woman was wheeled into the room by a young man in silver servant's livery. She handed him the cup, which he took with extreme formality.

"Will there be anything else, Madame?" the servant, whom the hidden figure deduced to be Boq said in the same severe formality.

"I've asked you to call me Nessarose, remember?" she reminded him, hoping he would call her 'Nessarose' this time instead of just 'Madame'. It made her feel old and the term always brought memories of that Horrible Morrible as Elphaba had called her.

"Yes, Madame." With a curt formal bow, he leaves the room, empty cup in hand.

"Boq…" Nessa says softly, picking up a hand mirror from the nearby table and examining her reflection.

A voice from the armoire startles her, "Well…it seems the beautiful get more beautiful—" there stood Elphaba, revealed within the mirror of the wardrobe, "—while the green just get greener." She emerges, causing her sister to roll back in shock, "I'm sorry, did I scare you? I seem to have that effect on people." Her sister gave her a look that said: 'I can't imagine why…besides the fact that you're green and have magical powers,' the green took her in and said, in a heartfelt manner, "It's good to see you."

Nessarose did not return the gesture and simply snarled, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, there's no place like home." She gathered her nerve, "I never thought I'd hear myself say this, but—I need Father's help. I need him to stand with me."

"That's impossible," was the wheelchair confined woman's snarky response.

"No, it isn't, not if you ask him." They both knew Nessa was the favorite and able to get whatever she asked for, "He'll do it for you, Nessa—you know he will."

"Father's dead." She dead-panned, this time it was she who shocked the green.

Blind-sided, Elphaba asked, "What?..."

"He's dead. I'm the governor now." She continued off her sister's stunned reaction, "Well, what did you expect? After he learned what you'd done, how you disgraced us—he died. Of shame. Embarrassed to death."

The green turned away in pain, struggling to absorb the gravity of the situation. Taking a deep breath she faces Nessie once more, "Good. I'm glad. It's better this way."

"That's a wicked thing to say." The governor of Munchkinland says, a bit wickedly herself.

"No. It's just true. Because now it's just us! You can help me and _together_—"

But Nessa interrupted forcefully, "Oh, Elphaba, shut up! First of all, I can't harbor a fugitive. I'm an unelected official. And why should I help you? You fly around Oz, trying to rescue Animals you've never even met—and not once have you ever thought to use your powers to rescue _me!" _she rolled towards the green, several times becoming dangerously close to her shins, "I've always depended on you, my entire life. How do you think that feels? I'm trapped in this hideous chair with wheels, and all I want to do is be able to kick up my heels."

"Nessa, there isn't a spell for _everything_! The power is mysterious, it's not like cobbling up a pair of—" but her mind was already at work as she stared at the jeweled shoes upon her sister's delicate feet, they seem to light up on their own accord, "Wait—" she pulled the Grimmerie from her satchel and thumbed through it until she finds the appropriate spell and began to chant.

"What are you doing—what does that mean?" Nessarose gasped, "Oh, oh—my shoes!" the jeweled shoes glow with a reddish light, "It feels like they're on fire!" she looked up at Elphaba, still fanning her feet with the hem of her dress, "What have you done to my _shoes?!"_

Suddenly, her right foot jerked into the air, followed by the left, and then the first shot out once more, pulling her into a standing position. She tried to take a step and fell clumsily. The green rushed over to her side but she fanned her away.

"No! Don't help me!" Nessa thought to herself, 'I can walk, I don't need her help.' And hauled herself to her feet, took another awkward, ungainly step, and finally with great determination began to walk.

"Oh, Nessa at last! I should have done this a long time ago—I've finally done something good…" Elphaba smiled and held out her arms to embrace her sister, but the now not-so-crippled woman moved past her.

She grabbed a bell from the table and shook it fervently as she called out: "Boq! Boq, come quickly!

"Boq?!" the green asks suddenly recalling what she had seen from the wardrobe, so Boq was her servant.

As she got back into her wheelchair, Nessarose called once more, "Boq! Come here at once!"

"Nessa, wait—no one can know I'm here—" Elphaba tried fruitlessly and moves to hide in the armoire once more—

Suddenly Boq is there, ruining all plans of escape, "Yes, what is it, Madame Governor--?" at the sight of Elphaba he stopped, instantly shocked and terrified, "_You!"_

"Boq—"She backed away as he grabbed a letter opener to defend himself with, the urge to roll her eyes was considerable, but she resisted doing to.

"Stay back!" he brandished the dull, knife-like implement.

"Boq, it's just me. I'm not going to hurt you—" she was cut off before she could continue, she wanted to add that he had given her that box for her birthday, he had helped with that, but now, two years later everything was changed.

"You're lying. That's all you ever do—you and your sister! She's as wicked as you are!" Boq exclaimed hiding his trembling ineffectively.

"What are you talking about? Sure Nessa can be needy at times, but wicked? Is your head on straight? Or is it just hollow?" Elphaba was lost and confused at his reasoning.

He exploded with a deep, long-suppressed rage towards the Thropp sisters, "I'm talking about my _life! _The little that's left of it! I'm not free to leave Munchkinland, none of us are! Ever since she took power she's been stripping the Munchkins of our rights! And we didn't have that many to begin with! And do you know _why?_"

"To keep you here, with me. But none of that matters anymore—_look!" _And Nessa stood from her wheelchair, taking a few steps for him.

Stunned, he drops the letter opener, takes in Elphaba, "You—did this? For her?"

"For both of us." His boss and psycho-love-stalker moved closer to him.

"Nessa—this changes everything!"

"I know!"  
"I'm leaving here tonight for that ball that's announcing Glinda is engaged."

"_Glinda_." The word was curdled with deep hatred.

"Nessa, I lost my heart to Glinda the moment I first saw her—you know that."

She leans over the desk and Elphaba rubs her back soothingly, she turned, a glare in her eyes to match her sister's, "Lost your heart? Well-we'll see about that!"

"Nessa—let him go—"the green attempted to reason with her little sister.

"Did you think I'd let you leave me here flat?!" she moved closer to him, daring him to run from the room, "You're going to lose your heart to _me, _I tell you! Even if I have to—magic spell you!" she caught sight of the Grimmerie and paged through it, she started to chant haltingly and with great difficulty.

"Nessa stop! It's dangerous!" Elphaba moved to pull the Book away.

"What is she doing?" Boq asked.

"You're pronouncing the words all wrong!" the green screamed urgently, she knew the consequence of a mispronounced spell.

"I'm warning you—don't try to stop me, or—" Boq broke off as he backed out of the room and clutched his chest in pain.

"Oh no…Nessa…" The green finally stops her sisters miscast magic.

"Boq, what is it?" Nessarose asked, clearly concerned for him.

He clutched his heart once more, "My _heart_! It feels like its shrinking!" and dropped into the wheelchair in a dead faint.

"Elphaba--! Do something!" Nessa rushed over to him.

"I can't! You can't reverse a spell once it's been cast!"

"Then what will we do?" the Book was yanked from her arms, "This is all your fault! If you hadn't shown me that horrendible book—"

The green woman stopped her, "Hush will you?! I've got to find another spell, it's the only thing that might work."

As Elphaba chanted, Nessarose thought to herself aloud, "Please, just save Boq. I don't want to be left till my sorry excuse for a life is over. I'm alone and loveless; just the girl in the mirror; the Wicked Witch of the East they called me…we deserve each other, just her and me."

"He's asleep," The green broke off from chanting and rolled out the wheelchair from behind the armoire, "And don't worry about his heart, he won't need one now."

She picked up the Grimmerie, clutching the broom in emerald twig-like fingers, "I have to go. I have unfinished business in the Emerald City."

"Elphaba, _please_—don't leave me!" the younger sister screeched in panicked desperation.

Elphaba stopped and turned, sighing heavily before telling her, "Nessa…I've done all I ever could for you. And it hasn't been enough. And nothing ever will be." Tenderly, she touched her sister's face as she stood stock still, and disappeared once more.

In the courtyard, the green mounted her broom once more. About to fly to the Emerald City, to meet up with a group of the Resistance, she heard Nessarose scream at the top of her lungs: "It was Elphaba, Boq! It was Elphaba!". Little did she know those would be the last words she heard her sister speak. For they would become estranged once more, even more so than they had been before. This time though, there would be no hope of forgiveness from either party.

_**A/N- **Alright, what do you think of my cheating chapter? Review please._


	26. Chapter 26

_**Disclaimer: **'If I only owned Wicked'- tune of 'If I only had a brain/heart'...yea right!_

_**A/N- **Not a cheating chapter at all...I guarantee it!_

_**A/N2- **Icees for my reviewers!_

_Cold refreshing flavored shaved ice for:_

_greengirl16_

_Crazy Homeschooler_

_TillITryIllNeverKnow_

_MissWickedWitch_

* * *

Upon landing along the western outskirts of the City, gloves were pulled on and a scarf across her face. The 'unfinished business' had both nothing and everything to do with the Wizard. She dissolved into the throngs of people, not one suspicious of her secretive attire. Then again a biting wind blew from the north east. At a door with cracked paint and rusted hardware she gave a single knock, half expecting the moldy wood to crumble at the touch.

"State your business." A gray shrouded figure opened the door a crack.

The answer was committed to her memory, "Oppose the Wizard."

"You may enter." The entrance was widened so she could slip inside.

A second figure motioned for her to sit on a simple wooden chair while the first lit the four lanterns situated about the room.

"Remove your scarf, we prefer to know who we are hiring than thinking they are a spy for the Wizard," said the second.

"I guarantee you I am no spy."

"Then take off the scarf."

Reluctantly she complied, revealing her emerald coloring to them. "Well," the green said, "what did you expect?"

"Certainly not the woman from two years ago who stole the Grimmerie from the Wizard." Elphaba had decided to simply label them 'O'(the first) and 'Z' (the second) accordingly. This last comment had been made by Z.

"What name shall we call you? Not your real one mind you." Asked O.

"Fae." The name Fiyero had called her seemed appropriate.

"Alright then Fae, welcome to the Resistance," Z said somewhat warmly.

* * *

A year was spent in training before she was set up in an abandoned corn exchange. The area was less than respectable. It was perfectly acceptable to hide the member of the Resistance with green skin and magic there. Birthdays passed once more without notice, the only use found in marking her years. Various trips to the refugee camp had been made to retrieve the items she had left behind, particularly the glass ball from Turtle Heart.

To make it a bit more comfortable, if not home-y: Elphaba set up a bedroll, brought in an interestingly carved table, mounted an elephant's skull another member had found, and placed other little knick knacks around the room. Whenever she went out on an errand or mission of some sort, she made sure to lock up good and tight. For the Resistance stressed that no one was to be trusted, sometimes not even other members. They were simply cogs and wheels, working together to bring down the Wizard. They were no longer individuals, but a mass known simply as the Resistance. The leader was even more secretive, and there were times when the green wondered if it—she didn't even know if it was male or female—was in fact the Wizard himself. But that theory was determined to be the thinking of a paranoid mind.

About a year and a half since she had finished training and been set up in the corn exchange, a small chapel had caught her eye after passing there several times to take messages to HQ (Head Quarters). Inside she found many icons covered by posters of 'Our Glorious Wizard'. The only one left untouched was a dilapidated image of Saint Glinda, perhaps preserved due to its relationship with Glinda the Good. Either way, she found herself spending a considerable amount of time there and the Resistance used this to their advantage. It soon became her default location to receive information.

Rain was still her most hated weather, followed closely behind by snow, sleet, and hail. Lightning storms were about the only thing she found enjoyable in the least bit. To watch the arcs of blinding bluish white light lit up parts of the City of Emeralds for less than a second before plunging them into darkness once more was an interesting phenomenon. The last time she had been to the City nearly four and a half years ago with the blonde, there had been no storms because it was summer. The Central region of the City still made her gag at times with the thought of who lived at the very center, but the feeling eventually faded with the resolution that she was among the group that would kill the Wizard.

Outside her door one night after returning from an evening meeting at HQ sat an extremely drenched white cat with greenish gold eyes befitting of Lurlinemas candles. It couldn't hurt to let the creature inside, so she allowed it to follow her in and up the steps to the loft. There was a small stove that was more for heating than cooking, but it did both jobs less than admirably. The green rubbed the cat dry in front of the stove and put some milk in a bowl.

As it lapped quietly she wondered aloud, "What shall I call you? There was a Cat I rescued once who looked a lot like you…what was its name again? Malkeyriian if I'm remembering correctly. I suppose I could call you Malky."

The cat meowed with satisfaction after draining the bowl of its last dregs of milk. It seemed pleased with the name Malky, so it stuck. The two found a companionship with each other. The relationship of cat and woman developed filled the unspoken void that had been developed by years without a sincere friendship. Elphaba lay between the sheets and blankets of the bedroll, Malky curled up by her feet reassuringly. His purrs—or were they hers, for the green didn't know the gender of this small animal she had taken in—soothed her. She knew Fiyero lived in the Wizard's Palace with Glinda because of his engagement to Glinda the Good. That was the extent of her knowledge though, and she felt there was always something missing when reports from those working from inside the palace were passed along.

* * *

The day came when she was given the task of entering the Wizard's Throne Room. It seemed different from when she had last been there, unrecognizable after five short years. Sounds of marching made her whirl to face the door she had entered through. With the broom held before her threateningly she moved backwards. A group of five Gale Forcers rushed into the room, four shoved her to the ground and held her arms painfully behind her. The dream she had had years ago rushed back to her, all except the very last part before she had awoken. They bound her arms tightly with rope, enough to cut into her wrists and forearms. One yanked her head back by her hair sharply as Morrible and Glinda entered the room. The blonde retrieved the broom and Grimmerie from the green. She appeared entranced by some sort of spell; hypnotized in fact. A sixth Gale Force member entered the room and the emerald woman squeezed her eyes shut. Metallic coldness against her temple, the sound of a gun cocking, she opened them slightly. She at least wanted to know who her future murderer was.

Those eyes! No! It couldn't be—Fiyero. Thin black lips mouthed, "Don't Fiyero…please. I beg of you. You're not like them. Please Yero, you know me. I still love you." Sadly, no sound accompanied the pleas as thick tears flooded down her green cheeks, burning her painfully.

_**A/N- **So, what do my diminishing number of reviewers think of this chapter? Review please!_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Disclaimer: **Wicked I do not own_

_**A/N- **I can't stop writing. Shoot me._

_**A/N2- **Ice cream for my reviewers!_

_Nothing fancy to it, its just a frozen treat of dairy goodness for:_

_Erikssecretlover_

_Vampire Reader_

_greengirl16_

_Crazy Homeschooler_

_TheWitch'sCat_

_TillITryIllNeverKnow_

_Thanks for letting me know people are still eading this, I just wasn't sure._

* * *

The green was pushed, and prodded into a standing position. Her back ached at the awkward position due to being tied so tightly and she was thankful the rifle's barrel was no longer pressed to her temple. Two Gale Forcers pulled her along, dragging her at times when she stumbled. Candles cast murky yellow shadows on the stone walls of what had to be the dungeon. A door in the wall opened, revealing a tunnel that lead into Southstairs. The other Gale Forcers marched behind them with Glinda the Good bringing up the rear.

Before the Witch was thrown into the dark, damp cell, the ropes were cut from her arms. The Captain of the Guard threw her roughly into the cell and clamped a metal cuff around her thin ankle. Now chained to the wall she jackknifed herself into folds of fabric and green, excruciating tears still burning her flesh. She cringed when the heavy door banged shut and did her best to dry her face. Oh, how Elphaba wished she had her oils, but there was no point. For she found the entire cell was a bit wet upon putting a hand on the wall to steady herself as she stood. A microscopic window, really just the gap left by the removal of three stones, gave a bare minimum of light.

Her nerves were frayed after two days without food or drink of any kind. And there was absolutely no way she would lick the walls just to slake her thirst. The door opened, flooding the cell with light as the green huddled deeper in the far corner. Blinking heavily to adjust her eyes to the light, Fiyero stood there with a lantern and a bowl with something in it. She gasped, remembering how he had treated her two days prior.

"Fae, it's me…Fiyero." He shut the door.

"No. No you're not. You can't be." She was in a fetal position, her tone monotonous.

"Fae…" he gathered her in his arms but she refused to look at him, "please Fae, snap out of it."

"Just kill me now." The green's tone was still unchanging.

"I could never do that—"

"You wanted to kill me two days ago!" she screamed, flinging herself from his hold, "And now you want me to just forget all that! Every day I've missed you and when I finally get to see you again after all this time…you're working for the Wizard! Why Yero, why?! I trusted you—I _loved _you! Now I'm just 'The Witch' and you can't wait for your chance to _destroy me!_"

"I did that to protect you—"

"Oh, sure, throwing me in Southstairs into a cell that burns me every time I touch the walls with no food or drink whatsoever is protecting me." She grabbed the bowl of what turned out to be soup and downed it in a single gulp before turning to the wall once more, biting her lip when her forehead was singed by the damp stones.

He couldn't take anymore of this and turned her around so they now faced each other. Deep pain kept her green-brown eyes at a downward cast. Small droplets welled in her eyes, threatening more burns. He held her sharp chin, wiping the tears that managed to escape with his thumb. She put an emerald hand on the side of his neck lovingly. The tension dissolved, but not completely. He unlocked the cuff around her ankle and was shocked by the large bruise that now ringed the area.

"Fae…I'm sorry—"

The words of apology were cut off by thin lips crashing against his own. He kissed back, she did the same. All sense of time was lost to the pair shared an uncountable amount of kisses. Neither knew which had slipped their tongue into the other's mouth first, but it didn't matter to them. Only that they had found each other. Any sense of judgment they had left did little to stop them from delving into the realm of more-than-just-kissing.

In the morning it was the green who woke first and was horrified to find she was not merely naked, but sincerely naked, as was Fiyero who lay beside her. A quick glance around the area confirmed her fears. She shook him awake, swallowing hard to contain the strange mixture of feelings she had never felt.

"What is it, Fae? Are you alright?" he was concerned that she had been shaking him so violently.

"Yero…" her voice was small, "Last night…we didn't…did we?"

"If I know what you're talking about I'm afraid so my love." He wrapped his arms around her small frame protectively.

With her sharp head resting on his shoulder in the crook of his neck she said, "I don't regret it."

"Nor do I." he helped her up and handed over the pile of her clothes before slipping back into his uniform himself. Fiyero noted she dressed very quickly, but the small zipper used to secure her dress was frustrating her. Swiftly, he pulled the string up she had tied to the end to her neck, causing Elphaba to yelp in surprise when a piece of her raven locks became entangled in the zipper. She glared at him as she yanked her hair from its trap with yelp.

He chuckled, "Serves you right."

But she had to laugh as well and her rough cackle mixed beautifully with his deep chortle. They stood and slipped out undetected. Both expected that to change soon, but no one appeared. In the tunnel he pulled her broom and the Grimmerie from the darkest corner. How he had gotten them back she didn't much care to know, but she assumed they had been in Glinda's room.

Outside the palace he placed the conical hat lovingly on her head and they shared more kisses as an attribute to their love.

"Remember me?" she asked mounting the broom.

Always," he answered and returned, "Trust me?"

"Forever."

She started to lift off the ground but he grabbed her hand, "Listen…my family has a castle in Kiamo Ko. No one's ever there, except the sentries who watch over it—we never lived there."

"Where do you live?" she couldn't resist asking.

"The other castle."

"Oh, of course." Even though she had expected the answer she was still a little blown away.

"It's the perfect hideout: tunnels, secret passageways—you'll be safe there."

"Thank you Yero…I love you," she rose higher but turned back to ask, "We'll see each other again. Won't we?"

There was no time to answer though for she had already flown off by the time he realized he now stood staring at an empty sky.

_**A/N- **Now, what do the people think of this chapter? Another one I really enjoyed writing. _

_Sidenote- I have never had a romantic relationship of any sort, so this is just my impression from books and fanfics I have read. I say romantic relationship because if I said I'd never had a boyfriend, there's a loophole in that statement and someone would have been bound to ask if I've had a girlfriend. Alright I'm done yammering, you are now free to review this fanfic._


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: **Wicked and/or The Wizard of Oz do not belong to me...but the great grandson of L. Frank Baum does live 2 houses down from me. And I think they have grandkids.

_**A/N- **Anuddah chaptuh fo' ya'll! (translation for people with an actual IQ: Here's another chapter for my lovely reviewers, no matter how small in number they have become)_

_**A/N2- **Cookie Dough for my reviewers_

_Uncooked cookies for:_

_greengirl16_

_Crazy Homeschooler_

_MissWickedWitch_

_Vampire Reader_

* * *

It took about 4 days by broom to reach Kiamo Ko, which was two days more than she was comfortable with under so little cloud cover. The shock of where she had been and what had happened was still there, just well hidden. She had failed her mission to release the winged monkeys. Perhaps she would try again one day, for now though, slipping away from the world once more seemed the best option for survival. After all these years the necklace remained clasped in place, never removed. Not even once.

Fiyero had known well to say she would be safe there. Within the first month she mapped the system of underground tunnels and recorded where each secret passageway led. She was hungry all the time, very hungry in fact, and blamed it on those two days without food, though that self argument didn't hold a candle for long. Some of the combinations were less than appetizing, but the green found them absolutely delicious. The mornings—and afternoons and nights—of the two months after that were hell. Nothing could be held down and her mood swings resembled a pendulum. They went from raving mad one clock tick to depressingly sad the next. As her body swelled she denied it. Blaming it on the increasingly weird cravings she was having and cramming herself full of whatever food she could find. But she had learned enough to know why she loved to eat olives dipped in a mustard-and-tomato-sauce blend with, of all things, blueberries. After five months of hiding in the castle, there was no more refusing to believe the fact.

As Elphaba stood on the roof of her tower, after having flown up there of course, she could swear she heard an ear-splitting scream. Her thoughts immediately turned to Nessa as she leapt onto the broom. Wobbling slightly from the uneasiness of her own extra weight. Forests, mountain ranges, villages, lakes, hills, rivers, people, the Yellow Brick Road, The Emerald City, the corn fields, she passed over all of them before touching down before a house that appeared to have been thrown like a child's toy. At the sound of those ridiculous little Munchkins she slipped behind a large oak.

Out of the house came a young girl who couldn't have been more than twelve years and a small gray yapping dog in a basket that Elphaba immediately decided she loathed. Glinda—the Good, for that is her proper title—soon appeared in her bubble. The green listened closely to the blonde's words, and found she was praising this girl—Dorothy—for landing her house on Nessarose. With a clap Elphaba burst into the middle of Center Munch in a haze of red sulfur.

"I thought you said she was dead…" the girl clung to Glinda's skirts in the manner of a small child.

"That was her sister—the Wicked Witch of the East. This is the Wicked Witch of the West. And she's worse than the other one was." The still-overtly-ditzy blonde explained to the child.

"Where's my sister?" the green Witch demanded, shooting Glinda a knowing glare.

"It's my fault. I'm sorry. My house dropped on her." Dorothy had a child's sweetness, but the green could not ignore the fact that the girl had committed manslaughter, or accidental murder.

"You dropped your house on my sister?" she asked incredulously before glancing down at the gruesome sight of two stockinged legs beneath the old farm house, "The ruby slippers! They're gone! The slippers! What have you done with them?!"

"See for yourself. Step forward Dorothy." The shoes sat on the young feet over pale blue socks.

Give them back or I'll—"her threat was cut short.

"It's too late! There they are and there they'll stay!"

"Give me back those slippers! I'm the only one who knows how to use them—I made them! They're of no use to you! Give them back! And keep out of this Glinda or I'll fix you as well!"

"Oh, fiddle faddle, you have no power while I'm here," they both knew the bluff in that statement, "Be gone, before someone drops a house on you too."

"Very well, I'll bide my time and as for you, my fine lady, it's true I can't attend to you here and now as I'd like. So best try to stay out of my way. Just try! I'll get you my pretty…and your little dog, too! As for you Glinda: I hope you're happy you've chosen this.

"It's brought me bliss."

In another red cloud of sulfur the Witch disappeared once more, only to reappear once more a short time later after the throngs of people ye high to her hips had retired to their little cottages. The blonde called after the Yellow Brick Road Irregulars and confided in the fallen house that she was always terrible at giving directions. The things she did for politics sometimes. Covertly glancing around to ensure she was not being observed, she picked some flowers and sadly sank to her knees before the house.

"Oh, Nessa…" she said softly, but not soft enough to be considered a whisper.

"What a touching display of grief." Elphaba appeared out of the high stalks of corn.

Glinda shrieked, but was determined to ignore the remark, "I don't believe we have anything further to say to one another."

"I wanted something to remember her by. All that was left of her were those shoes—and now that retched little _farm _girl has walked off with them! So I would appreciate some time alone, to say goodbye to my sister." No matter how clingy and annoying Nessa had been, Elphaba had loved her as a sister as all sisters must. She kneeled by the side of the house and buried her face in her hands, distraught, "Nessa…oh, Nessa, forgive me."

"Elphie. Don't blame yourself," the blonde said with sudden compassion and the green looked up, "It's dreadful. It is. To have a house fall on you, but—accidents will happen."

"You call this an accident?" she stood; daggers in her greenish brown eyes and for the first time the Good noticed her rounded girth.

"Yes! Well—maybe not an _accident_, but—"she was completely thrown, especially by the fact of the green woman's pregnancy.

"Well then what _would_ you call it?"

"Well…A regime change caused by a bizarre and unexpected…twister of fate."

"So you think cyclones just _appear_? Out of the _blue_?"

"I don't know, I never really—"

"No, of course you never—you're too busy telling everyone how _wonderful _everything is!"

"Well, I'm a public figure now! People expect me to—"

"Lie?"

"_Be encouraging!_ And what exactly have _you _been doing? Besides riding around on that filthy old thing!"

"Well, we can't all come and go by _bubble._ Whose invention was _that, _the Wizard's? Of course, even if it wasn't, I'm sure he'd still take credit for it."

"Elphie, for the love of goodness listen to you! You're pregnant and you just _had_ to come flying over here on a _broom." _The blonde grabbed the green's arm blatantly indicating the bulge beneath her dark dress.

"Thanks for telling me. I really didn't notice these past eight months." Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Don't get sarcastic with me missy at a time like this."

"I suppose now is as good a time as any to tell you Fiyero is the father."

"What?! He's my husband! Elphie, do you mean to tell me that all this time…the two of you were going behind my back!"

"Now, wait just a clock tick. I know it's difficult for that blissful blonde brain of yours to comprehend that someone like him—could actually choose—someone like me! But it's happened. It's real. And you can wave that ridiculous wand all you want, you can't change it! He never belonged to you—he doesn't love you, and he never did! He loves me!"

A whack rang through the cornfields as Glinda the Good slapped the Wicked Witch of the West, causing the green to cackle as though she had heard a very good joke.

"Feel better?" she asked absentmindedly rubbing her cheek.

"Yes, I do." Replied the blonde, the 'I do' part sounding like ahh dooo.

"Good." The green slapped her back, "So do I!"

Glinda twirled her wand skillfully as the green held her broom protectively before her. They threw down their respective weapons and rushed at each other. The blonde pulled Elphaba's hat off her head and proceeded to hit her with it. A misguided blow hit the green in her enlarged abdomen; she breathed in sharply and sank to her knees.

"Elphie, oh, Elphie, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to I really didn't. I was just mad when you told me. And I know Fiyero never loved me. I think it was all Morrible's doing." The blonde stopped moving and sat beside her friend.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let it get out of hand. I shouldn't have slapped you back…it's probably just because of this." Elphaba put a thin emerald hand on her belly.

"Do you want it to be a boy or a girl?" she rested a manicured hand over the green one and smiled.

"Hmm…I've never been good with children. I don't really count Nessa because I was her servant when we were growing up. A girl would be nice, but so would a boy. To tell you the truth I'm not sure. All I know is that whatever it is, I will love it millions of times more than my parents ever loved me."

_**A/N- **So, what do you think of this chaptr? I thank my Wicked and Wizard of Oz scripts for most of the dialogue. Please review._


	29. Chapter 29

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wicked. Nothing in it at all._

_**A/N- **Chapter once again thanks to my Wicked script_

_**A/N2- **Parfait for my reviewers. You can all thank xXetceteraXx for that._

_Sweeneys Little Barber Shop_

_Crazy Homeschooler_

_greengirl16_

_Eowyn-Faith_

_Vampire Reader_

_TheWitch'sCat_

_xXetceteraXx- and you get your tuna too because I liked your parfait idea._

_Jade Takashi_

The blonde helped the green to stand once more; both had their hands on the other's shoulders in a stance easily mistaken for fighting. At the sound of rustling they hurriedly made it appear as though they had never ceased. Several Gale Forcers suddenly burst out into Center Munch.

"Attention! Halt!" one shouted at them.

A second added, "In the name of the Wizard."

With difficulty the guards pulled the two girls apart, their breath was heavy and labored.

"Stop! Let me go!" The Witch struggled in their grasp.

"Let her go, I almost had her!" said Glinda as they suddenly dropped her arms.

Contemptuously, Elphaba spat at the blonde, "HAH!"

Glinda the Good watched in horror as one of the Gale Forcers produced a rope. He moved to bind the green's arms behind her, but she was incorrigible. As she twisted and turned one of the guards said to Glinda, "Sorry it took us so long to get here, Miss!" Before the stunned blonde could respond Elphaba shot a death glare at her.

Then she continued on to snap, "I can't believe you would sink this low… to use my sister's death as a trap, to capture me!"

"What?! No, I only meant—"

And suddenly Fiyero dropped from a nearby tree where he had been watching everything unfold. He trained his rifle on those still attempting to tie Elphaba's wrists as she kicked and struggled.

"Let the green girl go!"

"Fiyero—how in Oz?!" said the green, now very confused.

"Fiyero!" exclaimed The Good a bit frightened.

He turned the rifle so it was now pointed at the blonde, "Let her go! Or explain to all of Oz how the Wizard's Guards watched while Glinda the Good was slain!"

"Fiyero, no!" she screamed putting her hands up in futile defense.

The guards hesitated; they were completely thrown off by his actions.

"I said let her goo—" they reluctantly did so and he tossed the broom to Elphaba, "Elphaba, go! Now!"

"No! Not without you!" her pregnancy was suddenly extremely obvious when she stood with the broom at her side.

Petrified the blonde pleaded, "Fiyero, please don't—"

"Hush!" he interrupted her in a frighteningly fierce way, then to the green just as fiercely, "Now! Go!"

"Do it!" yelled the blonde as well.

Elphaba gazed back at them hesitantly before flying off, but she circled and watched as they dragged Fiyero to the cornfield on poles. For as long as she could she watched them beat him—destroy him. When one hammered a nail into his back to hold him there she screamed in her own agony of seeing her lover broken. As quickly as she could she flew back to Kiamo Ko; to save him perhaps, but her knowledge of the Book was still quite limited.

In her tower she flipped through the Grimmerie feverishly until she found a suitable spell. Maybe it was just her nerves, or the fact she had never seen the spell before, but she understood absolutely none of it. She thought of everyone who had been lost so far that she cared for: Nessa, Doctor Dillamond, and Fiyero. The green questioned her own intentions of making good, and came to the conclusion that she was simply seeking attention. What she had done was always well-meant, but it had never resulted well for her. Since there was no way to save Fiyero now, she promised that she would never attempt to do a good deed again. It caused too much suffering because no good deed went unpunished.

Sinking to the floor a sudden pain in her abdomen hit her. For a moment she couldn't breathe and whatever it was inside her kicked. Several minutes later the pain returned, each time they were much closer and lasted longer. It wasn't until a strange wetness could be felt running down her legs that she realized what was happening. Hours passed as she lay on the floor screaming from this pain so severe she could see the blood behind her own eyeballs. If Fiyero wasn't already dead she would have killed him for doing this to her. At that tiny bit of hope she passed out, not noticing that not one, but two, tiny bodies were expelled from her own.

Upon coming to her senses Elphaba scooped them both up in her cape. She rubbed them until they were clean, observing the physical traits of each. One was male, the other female. They were almost identical except for their eyes, his were brown, and hers were bright emerald green, the color of her mother. In spite of herself, she smiled at the pair and remembered the twins Kerra and Elorr who had helped her. She laid them down on her bedroll and pulled a small linen sheet from a stack, tore it in half, and swaddled each snuggly. The green had absolutely no idea how or why she knew what to do, but attributed it to the so-called maternal instinct she seemed to suddenly have possessed. Removing her dress and the topmost of her slips, Elphaba held them in the crooks of her arms to cease their incessant whining with a much deserved first meal.

"What should I name you? My little ones." She pondered aloud as they suckled contentedly," Hmm…Liir and Arii…I like that."

So the little boy became Liir and his sister Arii. A thought struck her as she remembered the girl, Dorothy. Great. Now she had not one but three little things to watch out for. And there was no way she could take the twins on the broom with her. To leave them alone would be absolute and utter ludicrous, so the green stayed in her tower with her babies, plotting her revenge on that ridiculous farm girl for murdering Nessa.

When they had finally fallen into a deep infantile slumber she found a pair of baskets and placed them each in their own. She felt herself filled with a strange peacefulness she hadn't felt in years at the sight of them just sleeping. And just for that moment she simply waited there on the floor between them, rocking them every so often as the moon shone brighter than it ever had before.

* * *

_**A/N- **Alright, what do you think of this chapter? Please review!_

_Random-but-slightly-related quote: "I never go to bed angry. I stay up plotting your revenge."-anonymous_

_Also- is anyone else having trouble with emails from ? Updates, reviews, PMs, etc. Grrr to ff and it's glitches!_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Disclaimer: **Wicked is copyrighted, so of course I don't own it. _

_**A/N- **My mom keeps kicking me off my laptop, so I had to write this in short bits_

_**A/N2- **Waffles for my reviewers_

_A square with more little squares in it for:_

_You Are Love_

_greengirl16_

_Crazy Homeschooler_

_MissWickedWitch_

_TheWitch'sCat_

_Vampire Reader_

* * *

Morning came quickly, too much so for Elphaba's tastes, who groggily roused herself to feed the twins once more. They were a miracle, and there were very few miracles she believed. Two to be exact: that someone would love her for her, and that she would become a mother. She wished they could know their father, but such a thing was worthless to hope for. Now he was dead and gone.

"What am I going to do with you two?" the green asked herself more than them as she laid them back in their baskets, "I couldn't bear the thought of giving you up…"

Horrible moisture filled her eyes and she willed them not to brim over; squeezing her eyes tight shut, then blinking rapidly. Arii and Liir looked almost concerned, as though they knew water caused her great pain. It wasn't possible; they were less than a day old. She gazed out the large window, sighing heavily if not sadly. Fiyero would have loved them with all of his heart she knew. There had to be a way to keep the twins safe, and a secret at that. At the very least they were normal perfectly healthy babies and so therefore much easier to hide than a green baby with shark's teeth.

Her own hunger took effect as she pulled on her black dress once more. With a little ingenuity and a lot of muttering she eventually fashioned herself a sort of double sling out of three scarves. The green lifted her babies and put each in their own. Their tiny feet were intermingled as she held them in the crooks of her arms. Carefully she walked down the stairs; two feet on every step, clutching them gently to her.

In the kitchen she simply poured herself a cup of now-cold hot chocolate and didn't bother to warm it up. Either way it tasted fine to her and the twins seemed content for the time being. She still needed to have a proper meal though. After finding a long, narrow basket and setting the twins inside so their feet were still touching, Elphaba prepared some dry toast. There wasn't much in the wooden cupboard aside from a loaf of bread, a third of a precious bar of chocolate, a few oranges, a lemon, several apples, and a couple of pears. Well, at least she wouldn't develop scurvy.

As the green ate watching Arii and Liir try to take in their new surroundings, she silently compared the size of her broom and the basket they were in now. The broom was longer, but the basket wider of course. In a spark of inspiration she ran up the stairs to get her broom, the baskets, and a ball of twine. Upon returning, her heart was racing not only from running, but an unnatural fear at leaving the twins alone. They hadn't so much as moved an inch and looked up at her with precious innocence. Smiling and willing herself once again not to cry, she lifted them back into their individual baskets. A kiss planted on each of their tiny olive foreheads.

The dagger was kept tucked away in the green's dress. She withdrew it far too quickly though, for it pricked her in the thigh with its still-needle-sharp point. Two small round holes, just the right size for the broom handle, were cut from the ends of the long basket. Elphaba threaded the broom handle through and laced the twine through the left of the basket, over the broom, through the right of the basket, and under the broom, over and over again until it was absolutely secured in place.

Her trust of others hung by a frayed thread now, limited to whoever was left of the refugees after all these years. Not even Glinda could be trusted now, for she worked with Morrible and the Wizard. The fight had been real at first, but the blonde had become extremely concerned after that misdirected hit. In the end it simply turned into an act, but they were the only ones who knew that. The secret bond of the two most powerful women in Oz: they were best friends. But not forever, forever came and went. Forever stumbled through.

"Alright, in you go Liir," the green picked him up and placed him at the far end of the basket, swaddled in the linen sheet and one of the scarves, then she did the same to her daughter, "and in you go Arii."

The green-eyed child grabbed a bony emerald finger in her chubby fist and looked very pleased with herself. The boy took hold of the finger when offered to him and gurgled happily. Their verdigris mother gently pulled her fingers from the twins' tiny grasps and carefully lifted the broom so it was level. She tied her cape, placed the Grimmerie, her green glass bottle, and dagger in her book bag, and dropped her conical hat on her pointed head. With a little difficulty the broom lifted off the ground. A slight pull up and they zoomed across the sky, daring anyone to spot them through the dense clouds.

* * *

Complaints were coming from underneath her by the time they had arrived at the refugee Camp, which could be called good timing. Not caring that she was outside, she undid the zipper at her back to give the twins more to eat, well, drink. Kerra and Elorr recognized the green woman and ran over. They both looked considerably different, yet the same after those some-odd years.

"You're babies are beautiful Elphaba," said Kerra, who never forgot a name.

Elorr's face broke into a wide grin, "So, what are their names?"

"This is Arii," she showed them the girl with the bright emerald eyes, "and this is Liir," she turned the boy with chocolate like eyes for them to see.

"How sweet, Arii means Hope and Liir means Life." Said Izu, who had silently appeared with Dranii at her side, her eyes had started to turn milky and their glass-like appearance was compromised.

"I need to leave Arii and Liir here so they'll be safe. I don't know when I'll be back, or if I'll ever be able to come back, but keep my babies safe for me." With that the green cut the twine that kept the basket in place, slid the handle out quickly, leapt onto her broom, and shot off in the direction of the yellow brick road.

_**A/N- **So, now what do you think of this chapter? Write your thoughts in a review, I don't want to have to go through all this internet mind reading business again._


	31. Chapter 31

_**Disclaimer: **The characters and most of the plot of this chapter are owned by Gregory Maguire, Stephen Schwartz, and Winne Holzman, and Disney owns the spell._

_**A/N- **Yay, another chapter. _

_**A/N2- **Home-made Lemonade for my reviewers!_

_With lemons from our (evil) lemon tree (it has thorns) for:_

_Rosie85_

_Crazy Homeschooler_

_MissWickedWitch_

_TheWitch'sCat_

_greengirl16_

_JadeTakashi_

She had forced herself not to look back when she sped away from where she had left the twins. To steel herself against the sting, Elphaba did not look back. But no matter what the sting was far too real for her. Her fate seemed sealed with that Dorothy child, but what of their fate? Would they be raised, or found to be the children of the Wicked Witch of the West and destroyed? She hoped for the former, but time had taught her not to hope.

The green watched the group of Yellow Brick Road Irregulars from her perch. There was that girl, Dorothy, and the Tin Man, previously known as Boq, and the Lion who could be the one she and Fiyero had rescued all those years ago. A Scarecrow skipped alongside them, a strange familiarity in the way he moved to someone she had lost. Purple thunderheads mounded around her, giving her cause for worry. A clap of thunder and she stealthily landed in the shifting fronds on the trunk of a large willow, at which the group had now stopped just on the other side of. The vicious lies they shared among each other nearly made her lose her grip out of shock.

Large, wet drops fell more quickly every second. The Irregulars took off for a shed up the road. And there on the girl's feet were those shoes! Oh how Elphaba wished to fall from the sky and wrestle them from those impertinent feet, but she couldn't venture out in such a terrible wetness. Once they were out of sight around another bend in the Yellow Brick Road, she tucked herself between the exposed roots of the willow to wait out the storm.

* * *

At the Refugee Camp, Kerra and Elorr tried desperately to hush the cries of little Liir and Arii. Surely the Camp would be found out if not for all the racket they made. Izu came and stood beside the older twins with a sigh. She produced a bottle full of a purple syrup-like liquid.

"Kerra," the blind girl figured out which one had the long hair and pushed the bottle into a hand, "Give each of them a few drops of this. It's from Nastoya. She says it will make them sleep."

Without question Kerra gently poured a miniscule amount in to both of the tiny mouths. The infants drifted off and were placed back in their basket.

* * *

While under the tree, the green had found a very interesting spell in the Grimmerie. It was titled 'Melting' and as far as she could tell, water was needed to make it work, but it would never actually touch her. The spell would cause her to disappear as though she were melting and then reappear in a safe location. She liked the idea of that, but faking her own death was still going to leave an impact.

A week passed and the Yellow Brick Road Irregulars could be seen coming up the Red Brick Road, to kill the Witch of course. If they expected a Wicked Witch, by Oz, a Wicked Witch is what they would get. Elphaba called Nikko to her, another of her winged monkeys she had become well acquainted with and appointed the leader. Chistery was more of a follower, and very faithful to the green woman. She instructed them to bring Dorothy, and that infernal little rat that was supposedly a dog of some sort. To watch the other three fight off the obstacles she set to deter them both elated and angered her.

The room was staged, the bucket in place, and the trap door hidden from all but a cricket. She waited for them to come, but instead the blonde appeared. Glinda the Good was regal and ditsy as ever.

Elphaba turned towards the blackest corner, "Go away."

"They're coming for you," said the blonde blatantly but sadly.

"_Go away._" The green forced the words through clenched teeth.

"Let the little girl go. And that poor little dog—Dodo. Elphaba—I know you don't want to hear this, but _somebody _has to say it: You are out of control! I mean, come _on. _They're just _shoes!_ Let it go." Glinda moved closer, her sapphire eyes sad, "Elphie, please…you can't go on like this."

"I can do anything I want—I'm the Wicked Witch of the West!" Elphaba exclaimed spinning around to reveal that she was no longer with child.

"Elphie—"

Two monkeys flew in just then and Elphaba rushed to them, "At last! What took you so long." One handed her a paper, "And what's this, why are you bothering me with—with…"

"What is it, what's wrong?" the blonde rushed to her friend's side, "It's Fiyero. Isn't it." The green turned away and covered her mouth with her hands, "Is he…?"

Elphaba faced Glinda once more. She was calm, unearthly calm. Calmer and more dignified than that fateful day all those years ago back at Shiz. "We've seen his face for the last time."

The Good said with a strangled sob, "Oh no!"

"You're right. It's time. I surrender." The Witch folded the note and her gaze fell upon the bucket in the corner.

"Elphie…oh Elphie…" the blonde murmured as she followed the green's gaze, "What is it?"

"You can't be found here, you must go."

"No—"

"You must—please!"

"Then I'll go and tell them. I'll tell everyone the truth—"

"No! They'll just turn against you!"

"I don't care!"

"Well, I do. Promise me you won't try to clear my name."

"Elphie, no. I—"

"Promise."

"All right, I promise. But I don't understand."

"Glinda, don't you understand? I'm limited—just look at me, I'm limited. And you can do all I couldn't do." She handed the Grimmerie to the blonde, who just stared at it confused for a moment, "Here. Go on. Take it."

"Elphie…you know I can't read this." Glinda the Good fought back tears.

"Well, then—you'll have to learn because now it's up to you—for both of us."

"Oh, Elphie…"

"You're the only friend I've ever had."

"And I've had so many friends, but only one that mattered. My Momsie told me once that people come into our lives for a reason and bring something we must learn. She said we are led to those who help us most to grow…if we let them. And then we help them in return. Now I don't know if I believe that's true, Elphie, but I know I'm who I am today because I knew you. Who can say if I've been changed for the better?—but, because I knew you I have been changed for good." The blonde's eyes brimmed with enough tears for the both of them.

"I doubt we will ever meet again in this lifetime and so much of me is made of what I learned from you. You'll always be with me—like a handprint on my heart. However it is our stories end, and I found a friend in you, I know you have re-written mine. Because I knew you…" the verdigris woman trailed off furiously dabbing at her eyes with her sleeve to keep the burns at bay.

"I have been changed for good." Glinda finished the thought for her.

"Will you forgive me for all the things you blame me for?"

"But, there's blame to share I guess."

"And none of it seems to matter anymore."

"Because I knew you…I have been changed for good." They both concluded in a single voice and embraced.

"What was that?" said Glinda, a bit frightened.

"Hurry! No one can know you were here!" Elphaba pulled the blonde into a concealed spot and quickly shut the curtain to hide her, "Hide yourself—!"

No one heard the words the Witch quickly chanted (Treguna Mekoides), but she concluded just as the water was about to hit her. There was no burn she simply slipped between the floor boards to their joy. Once it was complete and she was very alive in one of the secret tunnels, the green could hear them leave and finish the chant (Tracorum Satis Dee). There was a sound of violent, wracking, sobs from Glinda when she found the pointed hat there on the floor. Oh how Elphaba wished she could tell the blonde she were alive, but long ago she had learned wishing only wounds the heart. So she stayed, awaiting the arrival of the mysterious figure who had written along the bottom of the letter informing her of Fiyero's death:

_Death is a mysterious and interesting thing, especially when it doesn't really happen to someone. Hide yourself in Kiamo Ko and wait for me. –Yero(who loves Fae)_

And so she waited for many hours, reading the letter over and over again. She was certain it was her lover's writing, but it could be a forgery. Elphaba preferred to think the former rather than the latter.

_**A/N- **Alright, what do you think of this one? And any guesses as to which movie the spell is from? (both parts)_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Disclaimer: **No, Wicked is not mine; yes, I would like it if it was; no, I don't have any legal standing._

_**A/N- **Writing another chapter is fun, especially in the middle of the night. _

_**A/N2- **Frozen berries for my reviewers!_

_Little delicious frozen fruits for:_

_Rosie85_

_Crazy Homeschooler_

_greengirl16_

_MissWickedWitch_

_TheWitch'sCat_

_**A/N3- **'And any guesses as to which movie the spell is from? (both parts)'- from last chapter's ending A/N_

_Answer: the song Substitutiary Locomotion in Bedknobs and Broomsticks. My favorite old Disney movie._

* * *

Just as the green was finally drifting off to what could be called sleep, there was a sound of sharp rapping on the trap door. She quickly shimmied up the ladder at the sound of the words: "It worked." Upon emerging she found before her the Scarecrow, but then those eyes!

"Fiyero?" she was unsure, "Oh Fiyero I thought you'd never get here!"

He helped Elphaba out of the trapdoor and she reached out to touch him, but pulled back. Eyes downcast, hands folded in her lap.

"Go ahead—touch. I don't mind," finally convinced it was him, she gently grazed a burlap cheek with the back of one of her fingers, "You did the best you could. You saved my life."

"You're still beautiful." She smiled.

"You don't have to lie to me," He put a gloved hand on her shoulder.

"It's not lying. It's looking at things another way." she remembered those words had been spoken to her years ago.

"Look at us, that little banter we had all those years ago is now reversed…my Fae."

"Oh! We have to go get Arii and Liir!"

"Who?"

"You'll see." The green hopped onto her broom, the Scarecrow tentatively sat behind her.

Once they were airborne he kept a firm grip on her waist, "Have I neglected to mention I'm deathly afraid of heights?"

"Oh _now_ you tell me Yero." She blew a stray piece of hair out of her eyes, "Well, we're here. And I'd like to be able to breathe better."

Fiyero unfurled his straw arms from around his green love's small waist with a mumbled, "Sorry."

"Stay here," she pressed an emerald finger to her black lips and disappeared from sight around one of the tents. She returned moments later with two small linen wrapped bundles. "Here," she pressed one of what were apparently two swaddled newborns into his straw-filled arms, "take Liir."

"Liir," he tried the name, "I like that."

"And this is Arii—quickly! We must leave before anyone sees us!"

"Why are you in such a hurry to leave, Elphaba?" a girl with opaque crystal blue eyes emerged from the other nearby tent.

"Oh, Izu, did we wake you? I'm sorry about that. Please don't tell the others." The green pleaded with her.

"In the morning they will know the twins have been taken. They will worry, but if you wish for me not to tell them I understand." Izu leaned more heavily on her bamboo pole Elphaba noticed.

"Do either of you care to tell me how you know each other?" asked a very confused Scarecrow.

"This is Izu. She and I became good friends while I lived at this refugee camp. I left the twins here because I knew they would be well cared for." The green answered.

"But you forgot to tell him that I'm completely and utterly blind." She tapped the ground with her pole a few times.

"Ah, yes, how silly of me…I'm a scarecrow." Fiyero bowed clumsily but straightened upon hearing rustling behind them.

"Well, well, well. And so she returns, our ever elusive Elphaba." It was a female voice.

"Look, she brought a friend." This one was now male.

"Kerra. Elorr. Get over here," said Elphaba with a 'come-hither' gesture.

They stepped out of the shadows, grinning sheepishly. Kerra held the old suitcase.

"You should have this…it's our clothes from when we were little." She set it down in front of them.

"I remember when I gave this to you two," the green reminisced, "Great, now I have to get a scarecrow, newborn twins, a suitcase, and myself out of Oz on a broom."

"What about the Grimmerie?" asked Fiyero.

"I gave it to Glinda. I didn't think the spell would work and I wanted it to be safe." She sank to her knees, still clutching Arii to her.

Silence ensued as they walked off towards the west. Infants, a broom, and a suitcase filled their arms.

* * *

Outside the door to the Wizard's throne room, Glinda the Good removed all traces of her tears. The green bottle clutched so hard in her fist her knuckles were white. Morrible and the Wizard were discussing the recent events involving the Dorothy girl and her companion's gifts. He sat lopsided on his thrown, dejected, and took a swig from an identical bottle.

"Well, I don't know why you're so despondiary. I thought it went quite well—they seemed thrilled to shreds with their brains and their hearts and everything!"the Wizard's Press Secretary looked up, startled to see the blonde there, "Glinda! Why—I thought you'd be out festivating!"

Instead Glinda looked at the Wizard and held out the green bottle, "This was Elphaba's."

"What's that you say?" he sat up more.

"It was a keepsake. It was her mother's, she told me so herself. Now I've only seen a little green bottle like this in one other place. And it was right here, in this room. You would always drink from it."

"This belonged to…her mother?" he produced his own matching bottle and held them up to the light. "Oh my Lord—I always longed to be…a father…" he sank to his knees, weeping.

Morrible detested weeping men, "So that's it. That's why she had such power! She was a child of both worlds."

The actions Glinda set in motion next felt like an out of body experience. She told the Wizard to leave Oz and threw Madame Morrible in prison. 'I promise I'll learn to read the Grimmerie Elphie. I promise I'll make Oz a better place. I promise I'll never forget you,' the blonde thought to herself depressively.

With a sigh she stepped into her bubble and made an announcement, "Fellow Ozians. Friends…we have been through a frightening time. And there will be other times, and other things that frighten us. But if you'll let me, I'd like to try—to help. I'd like to try to be—Glinda the Good."

* * *

Only one mourned the Wicked. In her bedroom, Glinda sat on her windowsill. A lace trimmed pink cotton nightgown tucked around her ankles. Tears streamed down as she held tight to the little green bottle.

"Oh, Elphie….how could you? I'm all alone now. But I promise I won't clear your name. If only you could know what I found out today…"the blonde curls swept into her eyes, no longer restrained by the tiara she wore.

* * *

Late that night, as the full moon shone bright over the Vinkus and points farther west beyond Oz, Elphaba sat watching the stars.

"Oh, Glinda…I wish you could know Fiyero and I are alive. I'm sorry we left you, but there was no other way. I left my little green bottle for you. I know how much you always liked it. Please keep your promise…and maybe one day we shall meet again." The black tresses were kept out of her face by the conical hat Glinda had tricked her into wearing all those years ago.

_**A/N- **So. This is the end, but don't worry. I plan on doing a sequel. I just don't have any clue what to call it...so, any ideas? Oh, and before I forget: how did you like this (final) chapter?_


End file.
